The Girl is Mine
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Tamara has stayed in the bay and her and Kyle are in a relationship, However, all is not happy families, Kyle's family is not too thrilled about their relationship especially Casey who is determined to convince Tamara that they belong together. What will convince these brothers to get along? Thanks to FrankElza for the title!
1. Chapter 1

22-year-old Kyle Braxton woke up in the morning and he was thinking of Tamara. He loved her and he wanted her but his brother Casey wanted her as well, and of course Brax and Heath wanted her to be with Casey. Couldn't they see that he loved her to bits, that she was his life? At work, in bed and all during the day the only thing that was going through his head was Tamara. He heard a knock on his door.

"Oi, you're opening up the restaurant!" Brax yells through the door. Kyle rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous he had had about 5 hours sleep by the time he had finally got home, had something to eat and showered and now it was 7:40 and here Brax was banging on his door telling him he's opening up the restaurant, He had other staff. Why'd it always have to be him?

"I closed up last night, I got in at 1!" Kyle yells back. He was sick of Brax using him as a puppet sometimes.

"Well, I'm your boss, so get your butt out of bed before I kick it!" Brax hisses.

Kyle rested his head on his pillow. Why couldn't he be older than Brax, Brax and Heath always threatened him especially at the moment with all the love triangle drama going on with Case and Tamara.

"On the count of 10, you better be out here." Brax hisses. Kyle mimicked his brother feeling childish back frankly he didn't care he had only had 5 hours sleep and he was exhausted. He was being ruled by the big brother. Kyle thought it was ridiculous at times what Brax asked of him especially when he got nothing out of it.

"One, two" Brax warns.

Kyle wondered if Brax was really counting down or if he was just bluffing he lay on the bed getting as much rest as he could.

"Three." Brax hisses.

Okay so maybe he was serious and Kyle thought he better get moving soon.

"Four," Brax yells.

Kyle shoves the blankets off him and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He thought he better get moving Brax was always one to keep his promises even the threatening kind.

"Five." Brax hisses.

Sighing he pushes himself out of bed. He was so tired his body was sore and overworked, couldn't Brax see that. No, because Brax was probably too angry at him to care.

"Six, Seven," Brax yells through the door.

Kyle changes into his work clothes, why did he have to do it, He worked a double shift yesterday and nearly fainted serving a customer now he had to open up. Everything was about Casey. If Casey wasn't happy no one was.

"EIGHT." Brax hisses.

Kyle opened the door. Staring at his brother with his famous death glare.

"Happy." He sighs.

"Watch the cheek, Kyle." Brax hisses.

Kyle rolls his eyes. Brax was really in a bad mood this morning and it wasn't even eight.

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" Kyle groans.

"Because you are still hanging about with Tamara and it's getting close to serious." Brax hisses

Kyle rolled his eyes Brax was really frustrating him now. Of course, it was about Tamara, Kyle was sick of standing up for himself about this.

"I love her, I'm not apologizing for that." Kyle hisses.

Brax thumps him on the head.

"Casey's your brother and you stole his girl, forgive me if I want an apology" Brax hisses.

Kyle rubs his head, Brax had given him a fair big thump and it kinda hurt.

"It's always about Casey, isn't it! I love Tamara and she might love me back so I don't frankly give a damn what you all think because she is the first girl in a long time that I have fallen in love with! I care for her. What about Casey and Sasha, he dumped her, broke her heart all to be with Tamara and he's didn't get half the abuse I'm getting.

"Just get to work we'll finish this conversation when you get back, oh and Kyle you're working a double shift today" Brax hisses.

"Are you kidding you can't do that." Kyle groans. He wasn't rostered on for another double shift.

"Hey, Brax I'm off to work." Casey sighs shoulder barging Kyle on the way out. Which of course was unnoticed by Brax.

"See ya Case, we'll fix this issue later, oh I can and I will Kyle now get to work." Brax hisses.

"I need to finish getting ready," Kyle grunts making his way to the bathroom.

He had worked so hard to be apart of this family and then it plummeted all because he wanted to be with a girl he really liked. Who would he choose he had always wanted a real family, growing up in a foster home does that to you but what if Tamara was the one, He quickly cleaned his teeth and did his hair. He sighed loudly what if it got to the point where he had to choose between the family that he had always wanted and the girl of his dreams. Why was his life so complicated.

He makes his way back to the lounge.

"See ya Brax." Kyle sighs heading out the door.

Brax looked up momentarily but then looked at his magazine again. Ricky was listening to the conversation between Brax and Kyle from the flat and gave Kyle a small wave and smile as he went.

"Brax." She sighs sitting next to her boyfriend.

"I don't want to hear it, Rick." He grunts continuing to look at the magazine.

"Well you're going to, look Kyle's 22 he's basically still a kid, you know he's always felt something for Tamara, even when she hated him he adored her." Ricky sighs trying to show it to Brax from Kyle's perspective.

"So he had a stupid crush how's that my problem." Brax grunts, he hated seeing his little brother hurt and his other little brother being with his ex-girlfriend would cause that.

"He's your brother as well Brax. Don't forget that, He's a Braxton and you guys are the only family he's got at least you all have Cheryl, Kyle doesn't Kyle has no one but you guys to look after him " Ricky hisses, she loved Casey but she also loved Kyle and she just wished that Brax and Heath would not try to make Casey happy but Kyle as well.

"Yea he's my brother that stole my other brother's girl." Brax hisses, he didn't know why Ricky couldn't understand that he didn't want Kyle and Tamara together for Casey's sake.

"Answer me this Brax what if Kyle had Tamara first and he was the one with a broken heart, would you feel different." Ricky sighs and grabs her board to go for a surf.

Brax sits back in his chair, maybe he wasn't treating Kyle like a brother but he was still with the girl that Casey loved. Why did Kyle and Casey have to be in a love triangle? It was obvious that Tamara loved them both, they are both good blokes who care for her. but they were brothers. Brax knew that he had to understand that Tamara had a say in this as well. If she was with Kyle it was because she loved him not because Kyle wanted to hurt Casey.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Brax whispers remembering Kyle telling him that a while ago when things were even more complicated.

Sighing he grabbed his keys and decided that it was time to sort this out.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Angelo's Brax sees Tamara flicking soapy water on Kyle and a big grin erupting on Kyle's face, he grinned himself as Kyle's smile burst, even more, when Tamara blew some soap in his face. Giggling Tamara tried to get away from Kyle but he pulled her close and tickles her.

Even though he and Kyle had, had a fight somehow Tamara had managed to turn it all around for him, maybe this was love. He saw Tamara lean in for a kiss, but Kyle pulls away slightly.

"Casey." Kyle sighs. He couldn't kiss this girl even though he loved her more than anything he's loved before.

"Kyle, how many more times do you want me to say that you're the one." Tamara sighs pulling away slightly from Kyle. Brax was still watching, It was obvious that Kyle adored Tamara but he didn't kiss her and Brax thought that was probably because of him and Casey.

"I just want Casey to understand that we are not doing it to hurt him, but we really love each other and until my brothers can actually stand the sight of me," Kyle shrugs.

Brax lowers his head he knew that Kyle was feeling upset about what had happened between the two of them, he just didn't know what to do, Casey was his baby brother but Kyle was not that much older than Casey. He was hardly even their older brother he was more like a dad to them than anything else.

"Kyle your brother love you." Tamara sighs pulling Kyle closer by his hands.

Kyle lowers his head, how could he tell her that they pretty much hated him, especially Casey.

"Tam, they despise me. Brax can't stand the sight of me anymore after what happened with you,me and Casey. He's too focussed on him to see that I actually love you. He thinks this is a stupid crush. He bosses me around and makes me work hours on end just to avoid talking to me, Casey absolutely hates me whenever he can he shoves me and make snide comments at me because I'm with you and he isn't, He huffs whenever I even speak and he seems to get away with it so he keeps doing it and Heath, all Heath does is use me for a younger brother and makes me do things that he doesn't want to because he's bigger and older than me so he can boss me around." Kyle sighs mentioning all this to Tamara while counting the money.

Brax walked in and Tamara let go of Kyle's hands.

"Sorry, Brax I was just going." Tamara mumbles making her way to the door.

Brax held his hands up to stop her.

"No Tam just wait, Kyle I'm sorry, I was being ridiculous. Ricky talked to me and she made me see that I wasn't angry you were dating Tamara I was angry Casey wasn't but I see now that you really do love her and it was unfair of me to have more feelings towards Casey than you. I know that you have always loved Tamara and when she was with Casey I know that it would have killed you on the inside it just took me a minute to remember that. You are my brother you know, just as much as Casey and Heath, also I'm sorry I've been the worst boss possible. It was wrong of me to send you to work just because I was angry it wasn't the least bit fair, you've worked hours on end and I'm surprised you haven't fainted of exhaustion, I guess deep down I was just scared to admit that Casey isn't always right and i do have another little brother to take care of and look out for not just him because it was always just him Heath would never listen to me or do what I say even when he was a teenager or young adult but now I have you and I can't just always be on Caseys side I have to be on your side as well because you are just as important, I'm sorry mate." Brax apologises.

Kyle looks up at Brax and smiles lightly.

"Cheers Brax it really means a lot, but there's still the issue with Casey wanting to punch my face in whenever he sees me with Tamara." Kyle sighs.

Brax walks up to Kyle and slaps him on the chest.

"Let me handle him, but for today go home get changed and spend the day with your girl." Brax smiles pushing Kyle away from the bar.

Kyle and Tamara grin at each other not only had they been given Brax's blessing but they were both let off work to spenD the day with each other.

"You sure?" Kyle asks.

Tamara pulled on his arm, she wanted to go before Brax changed his mind or before customers came.

"Yes, he's sure he wouldn't say it if he wasn't now come on!" Tamara grins pulling her boyfriend away.

Casey walks in and glares at Kyle.

"Well isn't this cute." Casey sneers pushing Kyle in the chest.

"Casey stop!" Brax warns but he knew that there was still going to be an argument.

"Seriously it's not my fault that you two broke up." Kyle hisses at Casey shoving him back.

Tamara backed off a bit not wanting to get in the middle of the shoving.

"Kyle just back off! Go!" Brax yells trying again to split them up without having to get properly involved.

"She's too good for you and frankly I don't see what she sees in you, it's not like you would have a happy rest of your life together I mean you don't even know what it's like to have a dad let alone be one." Casey hisses right in Kyle's face.

"Oi! Case." Brax glares he knew that this argument was going a bit too far now.

"Watch it." Kyle glares feeling that if Casey pushed his buttons anymore he would punch him.

"Or what?" Casey laughs at Kyle mocking him.

Tamara tried to pull Kyle away before he did something stupid or before Casey said something that he would really regret.

"Shut your mouth you don't know anything about how i grew up." Kyle glares.

Tamara manages to pull Kyle towards the door. She thought that she better get her boyfriend at of there quick, Casey was starting to get into a touchy subject.

"The only thing that you'll be able to teach your kids that your parents taught you is how to drink themselves to death and how to sell themselves for sex." Casey hisses.

Kyle clenched his teeth Casey has just gone too far.

'That's it!" Kyle yells launching himself at Casey tackling him to the ground and punching only to be pulled off by Heath who had heard arguing from the gym and raced upstairs to see what the problem was. Brax was holding Casey back.

"What? touched a nerve did I." Casey glares. Brax pulled him further away. Kyle struggled to get out of Heaths hold as he tried to charge at Casey.

"Oi, big fella what happened?" Heath asks pulling Kyle further away.

"Things just got heated but I'm going to make these two sit down and talk about it without ripping each other's hands off." Brax sighs now struggling to hold Casey back as he was still trying to get to Kyle a give him a few punches back.

"Well good luck with that." Heath groans as he as well is struggling to hold his brother back as Kyle also wanted to get to Casey.

"Kyle stop it, okay look at me , please stop." Tamara sighs whispering to Kyle.

Heath is relieved as Kyle stops struggling so much and now he's easy to hold back. his arms were wrapped around Kyles' chest and he loosened them but only a bit, just so it wasn't too much of a stretch for him and so that Kyle didn't hurt his chest too much.

"She's a better mother than your own. I'm surprised you don't have any more half-siblings with the way your mum was" Casey laughs. He was so mad and taking his anger out on Kyle really helped plus he could see jus how much this was hurting Kyle and he wanted him to feel pain because he obviously didn't care that he was feeling pain dating Tamara. So Casey didn't care that he was causing Kyle pain talking about his mother.

"Case!" Brax and Heath yell this was the last thing they needed was snide comments. Casey was really pushing it. Kyle's childhood was a very serious matter when he was mocked for it, it only made him feel like less of a Braxton and that his childhood wasn't what it was meant to be. With a mother like his, he missed out on a lot of things that other kids had all because she was o caught up in the alcohol and sleeping with random men just to get some money so that the could eat.

Kyle glares at Casey but doesn't get mad again.

"You shut your mouth,you don't know anything about my mum!" Kyle yells.

"I know that she only had one baby and that was because she randomly slept with another women man, oh I guess it runs in the family, you're the way you are because your mum just loved all the attention." Casey laughs.

That kicked Kyle off again and he tried to charge at Casey but Heath was still holding him tight.

'Stop it now Case or I'll tell Heath to let him go." Brax hisses.

"I'm just stating the facts Brax, of course, Kyle feel in love with a girl who gave him attention." Casey hisses.

"Watch your mouth." Kyle glares, still struggling to get away from Heath.

Heath pulled Kyle further from Casey but he didn't want to hold him back for much longer.

"Or what?" Casey glares at Kyle, both boys were still trying to get at each other and their older brothers were struggling to hold them back.

'That's it, get someone to cover the gym, I'll call Liam we are all going home and you two are going to talk through this and if either of you even thinks about punching the other Heath and I will punch you and you boring know your punches hurt more." Brax hisses.

Brax lets go of Casey and Heath slowly lets go of Kyle, He was so mad at Casey and he found it so hard not to charge at him and wipe the stupid grin off his face, Tamara grabbed his hand and pulled him away as they made their way to the Braxton house, Casey closely followed with his hands in his pockets suddenly the one that felt like hitting the other brother. Heath and Brax were following not far behind them, they had to look after two younger brothers who wanted to punch each other in the face and it wasn't easy, it was like they had to watch them 24/7 and neither of them liked the idea of being their brothers babysitters just so they didn't kill each other, Heath turned to Brax and gave him a glare.

"What?" Brax asks moaning looking at his oldest younger brother.

"What happened?" Heath asks, he needed to know if he was going to stop his two idiots younger brothers from killing each other.

"I apologised to Kyle for the way I've been treating him and I gave him the day off which is when he and Tamara started leaving together, Then Case walked in and started winding Kyle up and that's when you came in." Brax sighs.

"Why were you apologising to Ky, you have barely been talking to him since him and Tamara started having a thing?" Heath asks.

"That's why I apologised you, idiot, I need to start treating him like a brother, so do you actually, whether we like it or not we need to remember that we do have 2 little brothers now to look after." Brax sighs

"THATS IT!" They hear yelling and see Kyle and Casey on the floor, Casey underneath Kyle.

"Kyle!" Brax yells and pulls Kyle away from Casey, Kyle was struggling so hard to get to Casey and Casey knew that Brax wouldn't let him go so he pushed it further.

"You must be our half brother because real Braxton's don't get upset that easily." Casey sneers. Kyle tried to launch himself at him but with no luck, Brax had his arms tightly around Kyles' chest restricting his movement.

"Oi knock it off you." Heath glares whacking Casey on the head.

'Tamara can you go home please, it's not going to be pretty when we get these two home." Brax sighs.

"Yea that's probably for the best." Tamara sighs walking away giving Kyle a small smile as she walked away.

"I'll take Case, you take Kyle." Brax instructs as Heath shoves Casey to him and he shoves Kyle to Heath.

"Brax didn't want to be with the half-breed." Casey sneers.

Kyle and Heath just walk straight past Casey. Brax glares at Casey his youngest brother really did need to grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath and Kyle were walking to the house, Kyle wasn't saying much, Heath hated the silence he had to get some conversation out of his brother. He knew that Kyle was hurting after what Casey had said, he knew Casey could be immature at times but bringing up Kyle's mum and practically shoving it in his face was just wrong, Kyle knows that he was born because of a one night stand but he wouldn't of wanted it yelled right in his face, sometimes Casey just thought that because Kyle had made some mistakes in his past that him and Brax would automatically turn against Kyle and go on his side, it kind of made Heath sick, Casey needed to realise that Kyle was also their younger brother and they had to keep an eye out for him as well.

"So you and TimTam, it's official." Heath smiles lightly. Trying to lighten the mood a bit with the happy news that Kyle had, the girl he had loved for a long time liked him back and they were now going out, Heath thought bringing it up might lighten up Kyle's mood.

"It won't be long if Case keeps acting the way he is." Kyle huffs kicking sand under his feet, He argued with exactly Heath was thinking he couldn't understand why Casey was being so childish over this and to bring up his Mum was just taking it too far.

"Mate she loves you" Heath sighs trying to point out to his brother that the girl he loved did love her back and Casey wasn't going to change that.

"If Casey keeps pushing us she'll bolt." Kyle mumbles, he knew that if Casey kept acting out, it would be too much for Tamara and she would leave, leaving him heartbroken. Why can't Casey see that she chose him, she didn't want to be with Casey, She wanted to be with him.

"Mate, Brax and I won't let him." Heath sighs, he knew that Kyle would be heartbroken if Tamara left and as an older brother he couldn't let that happen.

Kyle huffs in reply and walks a bit faster.

"What?" Heath asks catching up with Kyle.

"You would let him do anything he wanted, you always let him do what he wants, when you thought that I was going to steal Tamara from Casey, you threatened to kill me. KILL ME Heath and yet Casey gets away with so much, why because he's a real Braxton all I am is a waste of space half breed." Kyle hisses.

Heath pulls him by his shoulder and makes him sit down. He had to show his brother that he did matter and that he and Brax knew that.

"No, you're not." Heath sighs.

"What am I then, the half breed brother that will never be as good as Casey no matter how hard I work, no matter how much I help this family, no matter how much I try to get love," Kyle yells at his older brother.

"You are my little brother, you're blood, okay, half brother or full brother you are still my brother Kyle and Brax feels the exact same way." Heath sighs.

"Yea the little brother you never wanted. I can't even count on both hands a number of times you've called me a loser." Kyle huffs looking away from Heath, he didn't want to look at him, but he did want Heath to tell him that he was wrong that he did care for him.

"You're right.I've been planning on ways to kill you for a while. I was thinking noogying you to death, oh no I'm found out that ever will I do." Heath chuckles and receives a small smile from Kyle in return.

"Well, i obviously didn't make myself clear enough." Heath laughs as he noogies Kyle.

"Okay! Just stop it." Kyle laughs. Heath had made him fell better but he still had the feeling that the boys didn't want him.

"Mate, If we didn't want you we would have kicked your pretty boy ass out as soon as Casey's trail was done," Heath smirks.

Kyle looked up at his older brother finally under the realization that he was wanted and maybe even loved, that it wasn't all about Casey. He turns and smirks at Heath.

"How can an ass be pretty?" He chuckles

Heath gives him a brotherly whack on the head.

"Shut up." He smiles at his little brother


	4. Chapter 4

Casey was walking quickly in from of Brax, not the least bit interested in talking, he was too mad, how could his brothers be standing up for Kyle. All he was, was a mistake, he was barely even a Braxton, he didn't deserve the name, to Casey he was Kyle Bennett, well technically. Kyle "Douchebag" Bennett. Casey was fuming he was so close to actual liking Kyle, but now he and Tamara are a thing. Casey didn't care at all for him, he was just a waste of space in his eyes. '

"Casey we need to talk about this, Kyle is your brother and I know it hurts seeing him and Tamara together but he didn't deserve what you said to him back there, he can't help the fact that he's..." Brax starts.

Casey turns back to him and gives him a big toothy grin. "A mistake, a half-breed, waste of space." Casey sneers personally feeling like all those statements fit well with Kyle, whom he didn't even see as his brother. so there was no point thinking that he was dissing a brother. all he was dissing is someone that he thought was a dick.

"Our half brother, listen to me, Casey. Don't you ever call him a mistake! You don't know what he's been through in his life, what if he got bullied for that in school, I will not have you reopening old wounds." Brax hisses, he was trying to be fair but it was hard, Casey was acting like he was 12 and pointing out all the things that he thought made Kyle not be a Braxton.

Casey gives a silent chuckle and looks at his brother. "No, I don't know what he went through as a kid who was a mistake and frankly I don't give a shit if he was bullied because that's what he deserves for having a whore for a mother." Casey chuckles. "Explains a lot about him doesn't it." He laughs turning and walking faster so that Brax couldn't argue back.

Brax chased after him and pulls him back by the shirt. " I will not have you talk about her that way Casey, She made one mistake okay. Dad was the only guy she slept with okay. That's not that bad enough to be called a whore, and you better shut that mouth of yours in front of Kyle because if you call his mum a whore in front of him, I won't hold him back." Brax hisses grabbing Casey by the scruff of the shirt. he was beyond mad, Yes Kyle had overstepped the line when he made a move on Tamara. But it wasn't just about the boys and who was happy out of the two of them. It was about Tamara and who she wanted to be with and it was Kyle by the sounds of it. He and Heath had both come to the conclusion that if Tamara wanted to be with Kyle then they couldn't argue with that and neither could Casey.

"Let go of me, why are you sticking up for him anyway, you've known me for way longer than you've known him, I'm your brother all he is, is a guy who came into our lives because his mum was so desperate, she slept with a married man who happened to be our father, he shouldn't even be alive." Casey hisses.

"He's my brother alright Casey, Heaths as well and yours, Blood and Sand. And you know what you weren't even alive when he was born, alright so I don't know why you have a problem with it, you weren't there went shit hit the fan." Brax hisses, When their mum found out about the betrayal, she was so mad that she got into a heated argument with Danny which caused him to snap and hit both Brax and Heath.

"Then why don't you hate him, he's the reason that you got hit by Dad." Casey hisses, he had been told all about how when his Mum discovered that their Dad had slept with another woman and they had an argument that it was Brax and Heath that coped that abuse.

'Because it wasn't his fault Casey, alright. Yea sure he was the baby that caused the biggest argument that our parents had ever had but, what could he do to stop it. huh? He couldn't because it's not possible." Brax hisses.

"Well I don't care, he's a was of space and that's exactly how I'm going to treat him." Casey hisses storming away fro bra but turning back after about 100 meters.

"And you're wrong Brax, his mum made a second mistake after sleeping with Dad, keeping him?" Casey hisses and storms off leaving Brax stunned that he actually thought that Kyle's mum should have aborted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, he didn't want to talk to Casey about this, why would he. Heath looked over and saw his brothers distress.

"It's okay Kyle, Brax is calming him down." Heath reassures his little brother who looks so nervous.

"He hates me." Kyle frowns, knowing that it would take a lot more than a talking from Brax to calm him down. Kyle knew that Casey wanted the best the crap out of him and he knew that if Casey got too many good hits in early he would struggle to fight  
back.

"Mate, he's just upset... Brax and I both know that you and Tamara love each other and want to be together but Casey just can't see it, but he'll come around.. Tamara did." Heath smirks knowing that Tamara used to hate Kyle and now they are dating. Inhis  
opinion anything was possible.

"Yea only because she lost her memory, if she hadn't she would still hate me." Kyle mumbles.

 _Flashback_

 _Kyle is at the table doing the books and he sees Casey and Tamara come in laughing and playing around. Kyle was getting really annoyed he needed silence when he did the books which is exactly why he was here and not at the restaurant._

 _"Can you guys please keep it down?" Kyle asks, sure he loved Tamara, but that didn't give her a free pass._

 _"You're a big enough nerd to deal with the noise." Tamara huffs at Kyle, she still couldn't believe how much trust Brax was putting in Kyle, who she thought was a waste of space._

 _"Ohhh you just got told." Casey laughs, he still had a hatred towards Kyle for what he did to him and loved how he constantly got given grief by Tamara._

 _"You wanna try, it's not exactly easy and I need silence, so I asked nicely... don't make me answer again not nicely." Kyle glares._

 _"Ohhh not very friendly, gonna kidnap someone and hold them against their will." Tamara barks. She really hateshim, she had no idea how the other brothers could get along with him._

 _Casey looks wary, maybe Tamara was taking this a little too far, sure Casey believed in some teasing of Kyle, but he just felt like Tamara had over stepped._

 _Kyle looks back at the paperwork trying to imagine he didn't hear anything, that one mistake that he made was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, he hated himself for it._

 _"Tam, lets go to my room yea." Casey whispers trying to pull her away but she wouldn't budge._

 _"Good luck finding a girl. Most girls won't go for phychos." Tamara hisses and storms out of the room, Casey follows but looks back at Kyle who looks nothing short of miserable and he sees a lone tear fall from Kyle's eye which he quickly wipes away. Casey knew that Kyle had a little crush on Tamara and Casey knew that it would of hurt for someone you like to talk to you like that._

 _He goes to his room and sits next to Tamara on his bed, he knew that Kyle didn't deserve to be forgiven but he had made mistakes himself and he knew that it was a mistake on Kyle's behalf kidnapping him, he was just lost after that death of their dad. Casey hoped that one day he could forgive Kyle and that Tamara will be able to forgive him as well._

 _End of flashback_

Heath stared at his brother who really looked upset by the situation.

"She really hated me Heath, maybe I don't deserve her. Maybe I don't deserve to be happy" Kyle mumbles, lowering his head in shame.

Heath stares at his brother who actually thought that he didn't deserve to have a happy life, sure Kyle had made some mistakes in the past but that is all they were mistakes, but Kyle he has always tried so hard to make up for everything he has done.

"Do I deserve to be happy?" Heath asks sitting down next to Kyle, he needed his brother to see that he does deserve to be happy in life.

"Well yeah... you never kidnapped anyone and nearly killed them." Kyle grunts picking up the remote and turning the tv on. Heath snatches the controls off him and turns it off and whacks Kyle on the head with them.

"Hey!" Kyle protests rubbing his head andglaring at his brother, was the hit on the head really necessary.

"You do deserve to be happy alright, you have fought so hard to make up for everything you did. " Heath explains.

"Yeah sure, talk to me again when that's actually true." Kyle huffs as he starts to stand up,

"Alright, you want it the hard way, you're going to get it the hard way." Heath huffs, he grabs ahold of Kyle and pins him down against the couch.

"Get off Heath." Kyle grunts trying to push his big brother off him, he knew that Heathwould try and talk some sense into him but he wasn't interested.

Heath pins Kyle down with his knees and stares right at Kyle.

"Heath you're heavy." Kyle moans as he winces with Heaths weight on him.

"This is how I'm going to make you listen." Heath points out shaking his head, he didn't want to have to force Kyle to listen but Kyle had given him no choice.

"About how I deserve a second chance... like I said maybe I don't." Kyle sighs as he struggles to get Heath off him but his big brother was to heavy.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Kylie, you are no different... so stop your stupid self hatred and show Casey that you deserve to be happy or else he'll start thinking that he's right and you'llnever get his respect." Heath points out.

"Really." Kyle asks, shocked to see that maybe he does deserve to be respected by Casey and to have a second chance and deep down he knew that, just all the bickering and fighting with Casey made him feel like he was unworthy.

Suddenly the door opens and Brax and Casey walk in. Casey smirks as he sees Kyle under Heath. But Brax glares at Heath angrily he knew that Heath weighed quite a bit more than Kyle and he knew that Kyle would be in a pain. He also knew Casey would cheekily  
/comment.

"Ha! If Tamara saw this she would dump your ass, she likes men not girls." Casey smirks as Heath gets off Kyle and Kyle sits up angrily, staring daggers at Casey.

Brax decided he wouldn't intervene yet, no one was getting hurt, so until then he wouldn't worry, it was obvious that both of them just needed tocool off.

"Then why'd she date you." Kyle hisses back at Casey, he was sick of this all and he was sick of Casey thinking that he could get away with anything,

Casey sprints up to Kyle and grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up.

Brax burst into action knowing that one of his little brothers would throw a punch soon.

"What's that supposed to mean, you're the one that was an emo and wore make up." Casey hisses pulling Kyle close do their faces are nearly touching. Brax quickly pulls Casey away from Kyle and Heath grabs Kyle so he doesn't charge at Casey.

"Alright Casey just to stop you right there a) I wasn't an emo, I just happen to have long black eyelashes and I liked listen to punk rockb) you squeal like a baby so you're hardly a man and c) I have mates who are emos and just because they wearmakeup  
it doesn't make them girls." Kyle hisses as he gets angrier with each point and Heath has to get a better grip on him.

"You had mates? There's a shock, here I am thinking you would have been the school loser, then again you are a nerd."Casey hisses, smirking as he calls Kyle a nerd.

"You think it's funny to mock someone for their brains, how would you feel if I called you an idiot or a dumbass, i never haveCasey so what gives you the right to diss me for being smart." Kyle barks.

"Because everyone disses nerds, Heath and Brax always dissed nerds in high school." Casey laughs, he knew that to his family, nerds were nothing compared to others. Brax and Heath always hated nerds in high school and complained how they were so annoying  
/how they just got everything.

"We were kids then Case, we grew up and one day so will you." Brax hisses as he shoved Casey down onto the couch and Heath points for Kyle to sit next to him.

"Either of you hit theother, I WILL HIT BACK." Brax threatens, he knew that both of them didn't want that so he hoped that no one would do throwing any punches.

"Casey I know you love Tam, but so does Kyle... but most importantly Tamara loves Kyle, she wants to be with him so I'm sorry but you have to suck it up." Brax hisses he knew it was tough love but it was true.

"Why? what's to love?"Casey laughs, knowing if he pushed Kyle enough he would hit him then Brax would hit Kyle. His plan failed when Heath hit him round the head.

"Ow, why are you sticking up for the loser." Casey hisses as he rubs his head. He didn't know why his brothers were suddenly sticking up for their half breed drop kick loser of a half brother,

"Cause he's my brother and your being a dick Casey." Heath huffs as he turns to Kyle who gives him a smile of appreciation.

"I'm your actual brother, he's just your half brother." Casey hisses, his brothers were usually always in his side and he was sick of them not being.

"Stop it Case! We have been there for you your whole life but now we have another brother to take care of.. he didn't have us when he was younger and we have to be there for him as well." Brax bark his youngest brother was being ridiculous, Kyle wasn'tsaying  
anything but Casey just kept making him angrier with his comments.

"I bet he would have been a geek growing up anyway, no one likes nerds and you would have had your work cut out for you with all the bullying Kyle would have gotten for being a nerd, a loser and a general girl." Casey laughs.

Kyle's anger finally got the best of him.

"What do you know huh?! You think you know but you don't... YOU LIVE IN A WORLD SURROUNDED BY YOU, IF IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU IT DOESN'T EXIST,i was bullied in high school so bad I almost killed myself." Kyle screams breathing in and outangrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Phoebe is in this fic but she is not her usual self.**

Kyle looks down at his hands wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. Heath and Brax were both staring at him seriously and Casey was smirking at him.

"You nearly killed yourself." Heath gasps, he knew that Kyle didn't have the best childhood but he knew nothing about the bullying or the self harm.

"I…. um… it doesn't matter." Kyle shrugs, his anger was gone and now he was just lost and regretting even speaking.

"Yea it does Kyle. Come on out with it." Brax pushes, Kyle was his little brother and since he couldn't be there for him when he as a kid he had to help now that he did have him.

"Seriously it doesn't matter… just forget I said anything." Kyle mumbles but he could still feel three pairs of eyes on him.

"You'reembarrassed…. Let me guess you got bullied by a girl! A younger girl!" Casey laughs, he didn't know why he found joy in his brothers pain.

"Casey! Go to your room, you're acting like a juvenile so until you act like an adult I'm going to treat you like a juvenile so grow up!" Brax yells pointing to Casey's room.

Casey shakes his head in disgust. "Not my fault he can't take a joke." He makes his way to his room and slams the door loudly.

"Out with it." Brax pushes, wanting Kyle to explain what happened back in his childhood.

"Kids were just jerks alright, nothing else to it… just forget it please." Kyle begs looking up at his big brother with his eyes begging them.

"No! Who and why and for how long?" Heath asks in a voice that Kyle never argues with.

"It was all through high school… a group of boys and girls." Kyle shrugs. He hated talking about it, he was the only Braxton that didn't run high school and it made him feel like such a loser.

"Why?" Heath asks, wondering what on earth his brother did wrong to deserve this.

"Why do you think.. because I'm a nerd." Kyle groans.

"What did they do to you?" Brax asks wondering how they bullied his little brother.

"I. Don't. Like. Talking. About it" Kyle says very slowly as he really hates embarrassing himself especially in front of his older brothers.

"Too bad. Please Kyle." Brax looks at Kyle practically begging him. He never knew it would be this hard to make a victim of bullying talk.

"They shoved me around. Called me names , made me do their work and all the usual bully things." Kyle shrug. He begins to play with his hands cracking them and swirling the thumbs against each other.

Kyle hated high school and wished that it never happened.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey KyQ." Vincent (Vince)Gray yells as he catches up with Kyle. Kyle hated the name KyQ. Vincent's crew were not far behind._

 _"Hey guys." Kyle whispers Looking at his feet and nothing else._

 _"How's our favourite little nerd today." Bekka Samson laugh as she shoves Kyle against a wall._

 _"Fine, I guess… you?" He asks, still not even looking up. He was scared he hated these kids._

 _"Ohhh such a little gentleman. Thanks I'm brilliant… I'll be a lot better when I get my A+ math homework back." She sneers, suddenly turning into her normal self, Shoving Kyle into two more bully's. Corey and Ryder Willis._

 _"Yea I did it, you should be fine." Kyle mumbles as he grabs the work out of his bag and hands it to Bekka._

 _"Such a nerd." Katie Smith._

 _"Ohhh he's such a good nerd." Lewis Hayes laughs._

 _"Such a little sweetie." Harriet Milne grins._

 _"Ohhhh so cute." Anne Bailey giggles._

 _"At least he's usefulfor something." Phoebe Nicolson laughs. Phoebe used to be Kyle's best friend but as they grew older and Kyle's label for nerd grew they grew apart. Now they hated each other. More so Phoebe hating Kyle._

 _"Yea... how's your social life KyQ. Got any friends." Trent Wilson laughs._

 _Kyle felt lost, here were 10 ofthe most popular kids in his year, surrounding him making him feel pathetic._

 _"I have Tyson Bates." Kyle shrugs naming his only friend who was known to also be bullied by this group of jerks._

 _"Well Tysons an emo freak! So stop hanging out with him, or you'll be having a lot more dates with the bin." Vincelaughs. Shoving Kyle hard in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. He was smaller then these jerks and was smart in him. Which was a lot said to stop hanging out with Tyson but his heart told him that Tyson was his only friend and not to losehim._

 _"So KyQ are you going to stop hanging around with the freak?or are you going in the bin?" Lewis asks, grabbing Kyle by the scruff of his shirt._

 _"Bin." He mumbles quietly. Oh how he wished he could stand up for himself._

 _"What was that KyQ." Trent asks, leaning down and hissing in Kyle's ear._

 _"Bin, I'm not going to stop being friends with Tyson." Kyle whispers, he knew it was going to be bad but he could abandon his only friend._

 _"Ohh the wittle nerd doesn't what to loose his only friend… how adorable." Ryder chuckles as him and Corey lift him up._

 _"Wait… I need to give him my English first." Harriet smirks, putting her English book in Kyle's bag. "It's due Monday." She laughs and nods her head for them to continue._

 _The twins throw Kyle in the bin, it was one of the huge ones so Kyle fell fully in. after the lid was shut Kyle waited a minute to make sure that they were gone and then tried to get out only to find out that someone was sitting on it._

 _"Come on! Please." He begs, banging on the bin. Whoever it was kicked the bin angrily._

 _"Shhh you little twirp." Ryder threatens, Kyle sits down and says nothing else. If these guys told Kyle to jump he would, he was so scared of them._

 _"Hey Mr Franks, we're just hanging out and talking about the history lesson today." Corey says to the teacher and Kyle keeps quiet knowing that he would get beaten up bad if they got caught._

 _"I'm glad you all enjoyed it, have a nice weekend." Mr Franks repliesand makes his way to his car and drives off._

 _Kyle hears them all talking and their voices fading. He pushes open the lid and gets out, he picks up his bag which was thrown on the ground and makes his way home._

 _End of flashback_

"Kyle.." Brax starts horrified that someone could treat his brother like that.

Kyle felt lost, all he could think about was his bullies.

"Just forget about it…. Agh all I can think about now is them and calling my KyQ." Kyle moans, looking up at his brothers angrily. Why'd they make him talk.

Unknown to the boys Casey was back and listening quietly from around the corner.

"So what does KyQ mean?" Heath asks curious where they got KyQ from.

"My name is Kyle and I have a high IQ." Kyle shrugs, they used it as a way of calling him a nerd without having to actually call him it.

"That's kinda creative." Heath shrugs then holds his hands up in defence when he sees Brax looking at him angrily. "What I said it was creative, I didn't say I agreed with it." He protests.

"Yea, well… I never thought it was creative." Kyle grunts looking down at his hands.

Brax and Heath look at each other.

"Mate, maybe you should go and stay at the Caravan park for a little while, you and Case aren't going to work things out anytime soon. So best to give each other a bit of space." Brax sighs knowing that this conversation is going to go south quick.

"But I'm not the one causing the problems." Kyle moans, he felt like a child but he didn't care. Why'd he have to go? Casey was the one being a dick.

"Kyle I'm sorry but it'll be easier if you go." Brax sighs hating to admit that he would much rather have Casey at home. He did care for Kyle, but not the same as Casey. They weren't as close.

"You know what! Fine! I knew it was all an act. It's Casey… it's always going to be Casey! As hard as I try. It'll never be me that you think about as the little brother that you protect more." Kyle yells, he was frustrated, Casey was the one being a  
/jerk!

"Kyle.." Brax starts, he wanted to tell Kyle that it wasn't true but Brax couldn't lie to Kyle. It would only hurt more.

"Forget it Brax, I'll go and yes. I'll make sure that Tamara and I have no sleepovers." Kyle grunts shoulder barging both Heath and Brax as he goes.

Casey quickly runs back to his room, hiding from Kyle, he got back to his room

"Dude." Heath moans as Kyle makes his way to his room and slamming the door. Heath looks at Brax angrily. Like Kyle, Heath was unloved by their Dad, Heath knew that Kyle felt unloved. Brax wasn't helping.

"Nice work" he hisses at Brax walking over and knocking on Kyle's door.

"Who is it?" Kyle asks, not wanting to let them in if it's Brax or Casey.

"Me." Heath calls through the door. Kyle could talk to Heath because Heath understood, and he thought that Heath might actually be on his side.

"It's open." Kyle sighs, he was searching around for his leather jacket.

Heath opens the door, Kyle was frantically searching around for something. Heath guessed it was his much loved leather jacket. Laughing he picks it up from under Kyle's work bag and chucks it over his little brothers head.

"Thanks." Kyle sighs shoving it in his bag and finally zipping it up. He throws it over his shoulder. He looks at Heath and shrugs.

"I'll drive ya." Heath smiles, Kyle didn't have a car. Which was weird because he did have his licence.

"Cheers." Kyle sighs as he walks out of his room. Casey was now back in the lounge smirking lightly.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite KyQ." He laughs.

Kyle clenches his teeth, throws his bag to the ground and before either Brax and Heath can stop him punches Casey straight in the face.

Brax grabs him away from Casey, and shoves him into Heath and punches him in the gut.

"I said no hitting." Brax points at Kyle who was groaning in Heaths arms. Heath glared at Brax. That wasn't fair.

"He called him KyQ Brax, the little snoop." Heath hisses at Brax as he picks Kyle's bag up off the ground. He pulls Kyle out of the house giving Brax and Casey one last glare.

Casey smirks and gets a whack on the head by Brax.

"You're a dick Casey. Grow up." Brax hisses and runs out the door after his other two brothers.

"Ky!" He calls and chase after them only to see that Heaths car is already gone.

Running his hands over his face, Brax knew that he had to make it up to Kyle.

* * *

Kyle and Heath arrive at the caravan park and go and see Alf.

"Hey young fellas, what can I do for you boys today?" Alf asks, The Braxton's had grown on him. They were actually pretty nice guys.

"A van? Please we are having complications with Casey and Kyle." Heath sighs, Kyle looks at his feet, and doesn't even look up.

"Ahh well you're not going to bring any trouble are ya young fella?" Alf asks. Looking at Kyle who looks nothing short of miserable.

"No, of course not Mr Stewart." Kyle sighs, he shoves his hands inhis pockets and looks up at Heath.

"I'm at work most the time anyway." Kyle mumbles and shakes his head uneasily.

Alf looks uneasy, if there was problems between Casey and Kyle he didn't really want WW3 breaking out in his caravan park, all caused between Braxtons.

"Please Alf, look Ky's a good kid, he won't be any trouble." Heath smiles lightly. He didn't want to make Kyle feel like he's anymore unloved.

"Okay, here's your key." Alf smiles handing Kyle a key.

"One person van?" Alf checks, Kyle answers with a nod.

"Thanks Alf." Kyle smiles. He and Heath make their way to the caravan.

"I'm sorry about Brax mate." Heath apologises feeling bad that Kyle had got a punch in the gut.

"Forget about it, I was an idiot to think that Brax actually cared for me like he did Casey." Kyle grunts.

Not knowing what else to say Heath decides that it's time to go.

"Take it easy yea mate… I'll catch up with you late yea squirt." Heath laughs ruffling Kyle's hair.

"I'm taller than you." Kyle sighs chucking his bag on the bed.

"I know.. but your just a little baby." Heath laughs. Kyle smirks at Heath and shakes his head.

"You better go mate, before Casey thinks that you like me better." Kyle sighs starting to unpack is bag.

"Maybe I am at the moment Kylie, unlike you Casey's being immature. I may of known him a lot longer but seriously Ky. If he wants my respect back he's going to have to earn it. Especially after he called you KyQ." Heath sighs, ruffling Kyle's hair onemore  
time. "Nice right hook by the way little bro, glad to see you had it in you." Heath chuckles and walks out the door shutting it behind him.

Kyle chuckles to himself. Heath was a great big brother. It sounded like Heath was on his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle lay on his bed flipping through a book. Sighing loudly he slams it down and runs his hands through his hair and looking at the time it read 7:39pm. He slowly got up and called Angelos, after hearing it ring three times Brax answers.

"Hey Angelos, how can I help you?" He asks.

Kyle stays quiet for a bit wondering if Brax was still mad at him. Suddenly his hunger took over him and he answered.

"Hey Brax it's me." Kyle sighs cautiously, he didn't really want to be yelled at especially since he didn't deserve it.

"Kyle, mate! Hey I'm so sorry, listen mate why don't you have dinner with us tonight. It's a barbecue and it would be really nice if you were there. I made a huge mistake punching you, sorry mate." Brax apologises hoping his little brother can

forgive him. Although he knew it would take a lot more than a ten second apology for kicking him out.

"Na Brax I'm alright. Anyway I don't really want to deal with Casey's teasing all night. Anyway you guys have get used to living without me. Ahh meat lovers please with…" Kyle starts.

"With extra barbecue sauce and a medium bottle of coke." Brax laughs on the other side of the line.

"Yea." Kyle laughs lightly. He always had the same thing when he ordered alone and he never got sick of it, it was just so good.

"Yea no worries mate and don't worry I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do now that you have to pay for a caravan. So I'll get Matt to deliver that soon. Talk soon, you're working tomorrow right?" Brax asks. Brax knew that he had been to

hard on Kyle, he hoped he has a chance to make it up to him.

"Cheers Brax and yea double shift." Kyle sighs in reply. He hated working double shifts so much and he had to keep doing them especially now that he would have to buy himself dinner every single night.

"Ah right, yea. Sorry about that mate, it's just I need you to work those hours it's just manager and all." Brax sighs. He hates the fact that Kyle had to work so long, it was kind of ridiculous, but he had to it was the law and Kyle needed to be

there to help.

"Yea I know I'll see you later Brax." Kyle sighs. He hangs up the phone and grunts he had to work from 8am till 12am. 16 HOURS. It was the longest shift possible and it was hard to believe that it was legal.

He lies on the bed and thinks about calling Tamara but he didn't want to cause anymore problems with Casey.

He starts reading the book again and waits for his pizza to come.

* * *

Back at the Braxton's Tamara knocks on the door, wanting to talk to Kyle to see if he's okay. The talk was pretty intense and it looked like either Kyle was going to kill Casey or Casey was going to kill Kyle.

Casey opens the door and smiles at Tamara. "Hey Tam. Wanna come in?" He asks.

"Sure, how are things here. Calmed down yet." Tamara laughs. Sitting down on the couch and Casey comes and sits down next to her.

"Is Kyle around? I'm worried about him." Tamara sighs, she didn't even really want to talk to Casey after his taunting words towards Kyle. She just wanted to see if her boyfriend was alright.

"He disappeared a while ago but I'm here." Casey flirts leaning in towards Tamara.

"Casey! No!" Tamara pushes him away from her, she loved Kyle not Casey why couldn't Casey get that.

"Why not? You would seriously date that loser over me." Casey groans and shakes his head with laughter.

"That loser is your brother. He loves me and I love him. Get it through your head! So suck it up Casey." Tamara hisses.

"You used to love me more, used to think he was a waste of space. So what's changed.. seriously we used to diss him all the time." Casey laughs.

Tamara turns to Casey and sighs, yes she did used to diss Kyle but that was before she realised what a sweet guy he actually was.

"I've realised that I love him." Tamara hisses, Heath comes out and pulls Casey away from Tamara.

"Kyle's at the Caravan park but keep your distance please Tamara, we need to sort this whole thing out sorry." Heath apologies, he wants more then anything for his brother to have his girlfriend with him but they couldn't risk it at least notuntil  
Casey grew up a bit.

"Yea keep away from him he says he hates you." Casey grins. Heath glares at him. His youngest brother was being so incredibly immature.

"He loves you Tam, I can promise you that. He just wants to keep his distance. He doesn't want to stuff things up anymore. If he sees you he'll fall in love and want let you leave. I know my brother." Heath smiles lightly. He wishes thatKyle wouldlet  
Tamara stay with him but he just always wanted to please Brax. It was annoying the extent Brax sometimes used it too.

Bianca and Ricky walk in the room completely oblivious to what has happened today.

"Hey Tam, you staying for dinner, it's a barbecue. We have steak, kebabs, sausages and chops." Ricky lists feeling ridiculous in how much food there was but then again the Braxton's loved their food.

"Yeah Tam, stay, it'll be lovely to have you." Bianca smiles at her brother in laws girlfriend.

Tamara stares at them shocked but came to the conclusion that they must not know that Kyle was at the Caravan Park. Tamara stares at Heath as if to say 'tell them.'

"Ahhh baby, Ky's moved out." Heath sighs running a hand through his hair and knowing he's about to get a major lecture even through it wasn't his fault. The girls loved Kyle and had excepted him as family, he was like their little brother.

"He what!" Bianca yells, Kyle was a part of the family and he didn't deserve to be kicked out which she knew would have happened. Kyle would never move out unless he had too. "What happened?" She asks Heath angrily.

"Him and Case were fighting again and Brax decided to kick Kyle out instead of Casey." Heath sighs, thankful that he wasn't at all to blame for Kyle being kicked out.

"Do you guys really care, I mean he's not even your boyfriends real brother, he's just a half breed." Casey huffs as he sees that Bianca and Ricky are angry about Kyle being kicked out.

Ricky turns to Casey and glares at him. She knows that he has had it tough but was no reason to talk about Kyle the way he did. "Casey seriously leave your brother alone. Brax and Heath have seen that Kyle and Tamara love each other, why can't you?"Rickyasks,  
wondering why Casey just can't accept Kyle and Tamara. They were both obviously very happy and Tamara had begun to act like more of a girl when she was with Kyle and started to wear dresses a lot more. It was kind of cute.

"Because I'm better than him, why can't you see that Tamara." Casey blurts angrily at his ex. He wants her back so bad.

"LOOK CASEY, I love your brother okay! So please except it, I need to talk to him okay." Tamara sighs and starts to walk out of the house.

"You can't, Brax says that we all have to keep our distance." Casey blurts wanting more than anything for Tamara to stay here rather than go and see his brother.

"How about you stay for dinner. Kyle is working at the restaurant all day tomorrow so he'll probably nearly be in bed anyway." Ricky smiles lightly. She just wanted to look after Tamara and make sure Casey doesn't push her any further.

"You sure Kyle won't mind that I'm having dinner with his family and he isn't." Tamara wonders knowing that if it was her she would be very hurt.

"He'll be in bed soon anyway and he'll probably just want to be left alone.

"Okay, thanks." Tamara smiles she sat down next to Heath and avoided Casey's eyes.

* * *

Kyle is lying on his bed, flipping through a magazine when there's a knock at the door.

"Hey boss, its me. Mr Stewart said that you were in this caravan." Matt calls through the door.

Kyle's pushes himself up and goes over to the door and opens it. "Cheers Matt." Kyle smiles lightly taking the pizza and coke off Matt.

"Last delivery done!" Matt smiles and starts to walk away. "See ya boss, have a nice dinner." He smiles.

Kyle suddenly realises that he didn't really want to spend the night eating dinner alone. "Hey Matt, do you want half the pizza?" Kyle asks really not wanting to eat alone and he could hardly call his family or Tamara.

"I've got a girlfriend." Matt smirks using his usual line when anyone asks him anything like that.

"Funny…" he groans but then looks up at Matt with his big brown eyes. "Come on man.. I was kicked out, I just want to hang out with someone." Kyle sighs.

Matt can see that Kyle was hurt by being abandoned by his brothers and nods his head. Kyle was a nice enough guy and he had given him a job.

"But I get half the coke as well." He smirks and he hears a chuckle from Kyle as well.

"So Kyle, why'd you get kicked out anyway?" Matt asks as Kyle grabs two glasses and evenly divides the coke.

"Casey and I were fighting all day over Tamara and Brax decided that we couldn't live under the same roof so he kicked me out even though Casey was the one being an absolute dickhead." Kyle huffs and grabs a slice of pizza.

"I can't really see Casey as a dickhead, what did he say that makes you think that?" Matt asks.

Kyle sighed loudly and grabs a slice. "Just stuff about my mum and my childhood. Pretty rude and inconsiderate really. But he's their full brother and I'm their half brother. In the end I knew that they would choose Casey. Sure they care but just

not enough not Brax anyway, Heath on the other hand he cares but Brax is the leader, he makes the rules." Kyle mumbles drowning half his coke in one go.

Matt looks at Kyle not knowing what to say but wanting to know more about his mum, he just found it hard to ask. "So your mum..." He starts off hoping that Kyle will take over and help him.

"You want to know my story don't you. About my mum and how I was born?" Kyle asks looking up at Matt without even a hint of shock, everyone wants to know his story most were just too polite to ask.

"Yeah kinda ." Matt admits he knew it was rude it dive into people's personal lives but Kyle's was so mysterious it was hard not to ask.

"Well my mum found it hard to find love. Then she meet Danny and got drunk with him and then 8 months later I came into the equation…." Kyle starts before Matt interrupts. "You mean 9." He stats. He was sure that a pregnancy lasted

9 months.

Kyle glares at him as if too say 'you wanna hear it or not.' He sighs loudly and turns to Matt. "I was slightly premature." He shrugs and then after giving Matt time to set that in in the mind he continues.

"Mum loved alcohol I mean sometimes I felt like she loved it more than she loved me. So she needed money fast. She was beautiful and an easy way for a beautiful women to get money fast when they are raging alcoholics are to sell themselves for

mum had one condition… it had to be clean so that she couldn't get any diseases. So she was shown as a whore and a slut and yea that's what Casey was talking about her like, he said it runs in the family.. so you can think Casey is a good guy allyou  
want but just don't get on the wrong side of him." Kyle huffs and grabs the last slice of pizza and finishes his drink.

"After you were born, how was it.. was your mum…" Matt starts. Not exactly knowing how to finish.

"I was lucky. My mum had had a night out the night before she found out that she was pregnant with me. She tripped and fell and had to go to hospital, that's when they told her. If she hadn't of fallen I would be dead. But she stopped. She alwayswanted  
a kid even though she always yelled at me to shut the hell up when I got too loud, the first time she had a hangover while I was alive was when I was 3. My Nana had to come and take me to hers because I had been crying in my bed for hours but mymum  
didn't want to come anywhere near me with her headache. It only got worse from there." Kyle mumbles and opens the fridge but remember he doesn't have anything and slams it shut.

"So your mum, is she still in Melbourne?" Matt asks, he hasn't heard Kyle's past before and he was wondering what ever happened to his mum,

"She died when I was a kid.. I was 14. Alcohol poisoning. On my birthday." Kyle sighs, it had been the worst day of his life. Even though he knew deep down his mum didn't care about him

 _Flashback_

 _Kyle Bennett slumps his way home even though he didn't really want to be there. His mum was in a bad way not like most kids mums bad ways when they are just sick no her own bad way. She had started drinking a bottle of vodka before Kyle had gone bed and was still drinking it when he had got up in the morning._

 _He had arrived at school early but Trent, Corey and Ryder were already there and they quickly grabbed him and shoved him into the boys bathrooms. Trent stood guard while the twins shoved his head in the toilet and gave him a swirly._

 _"Happy birthday KyQ." They smirked after shoving his head down a couple more times Ryder reaches down his pants and finds his underwear and pulls up hard._

 _"Ha the dork still wears briefs." He laughs and hangs him in the coakhook on the toilet door. He then locks it and slides under the door followed by his brother leaving the door locked until Kyle eventually fell or got found by a nosy kid._

 _It had taken a whole hour for Kyle to fall down and he had to come up with a pretty lame excuse which managed it get him out of detention but not a letter home. His mum was going to kill him._

 _He walks in the door and finds his mum on the couch passed out. He figured that it was now or never and tried to nudge her awake. She was cold.. freezing cold, Kyle's heart felt like it had stopped. He had just touched a dead person. He had just touched his dead mum._

 _End of flashback_

"Mate.." Matt starts but not exactly knowing how to finish.

"Only my family know that story and they don't even know that I was nearly not born so I would really appreciate it if you don't tell the whole town that I was a bullied nerd that found his dead mum and freaked out." Kyle mumbles. "The

boys didn't even know the bullied nerd bit until today. Please Matt. I get stares enough as The River Boys half brother who can't surf. I don't need anymore attention." Kyle practically begs.

Matt can see the desperation in his eyes and he knows that he wouldn't want a secret like that getting out of it was him. "No worries boss, see ya tomorrow." Matt smiles and walks away.

Back inside Kyle grabs his towel, spare pair of shirts and boxers and his soap. He gathers it all and puts them in his toilet bag and heads towards the community showers to have a shower before bed just so that he doesn't have to get up even earlierin  
/the morning.

Ricky cleans up everyone's plates and put on the jug so she can make everyone a cup of tea. Tamara had gone home and Casey had gone to his room as everyone was pretty angry towards him and he didn't see that he did anything wrong.

"I still think that you guys shouldn't have kicked him out. How's that meant to make him feel, he's your brother. Ky already feels like an outsider enough as it is. He's your half brother, he's always going to feel like he's the fourth wheel. Now

you have just kicked him out. Just like that, he didn't even do anything wrong! Now he's there alone, probably wondering if he had just not stuck up for himself and let Casey walk all over him, what's that teaching him. I know he's grown up but he'sstillthe  
newest Braxton, he's even new to family. You can't just kick him out, Kyle is quite sensitive Brax, you know that. Say anything about his past and he'll flip, Call him Kylie and he gets all defensive and upset Kick him out and he's going tobe  
feel rejected and he's going to lose it. He's your little brother Brax." Ricky points out.

"Look Brax I don't care if he sleeps on our couch, if that's okay with Heath but please Ricky is right. You know that Kyle hates the fact that he's not fully related to you. She's right. You know that he's quite sensitive. Just please bring him back,  
/he's family and he did nothing wrong." Bianca begs and her and Ricky both look at their boyfriends practically pleading with them.

"Hey you got no arguments from me especially not after you punched him." Heath shrugs and glares at Brax with the last part.

"You punched him!" Ricky and Bianca both yell at Brax furious that Brax could hit the younger Braxton. Kyle would have been hurt by that. Not only physically with Brax being a fair bit bigger and stronger than him but emotionally too as he looksup  
to Brax. He was more of a father to Kyle than Danny ever was. Now that Brax had punched him who knew what he would be thinking, the feeling of abandonment was so strong that who knew how it could end.

"Yea, look I know it was wrong and I've apologised, Kyle understands and I just know that Casey and Kyle can't live under the same roof. An apology is enough and Kyle understands so I don't see what the big deal is." Brax sighs running his handsthrough  
his hair.

"Apologies don't mean much when you get them your whole life whenever you get hurt Brax, especially when nothing changes." Bianca sighs as she and Heath get up and go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle's alarm on his phone beeps loudly and he sits up in a fright, staring around the room he remembers that Brax really did kick him out. He really was all on his own, he was all alone like always he was left alone in this world, in his world. Why was  
he so surprised everyone left him at one stage or another.

"God I love my life." Kyle grumbles and chucks his blankets off him and sits up. He looks at the time on his watch. 7:20. He had 40 minutes till the start of his shift and he wanted to wake up first. Standing up he walks over to his keys and  
sighs with frustration when he realises that he doesn't have the restaurant keys, he would have to go back to the house and get them. He was going to try and avoid Casey. He didn't want trouble but he was sure that Casey would make some.

He quickly gets changed and tidies up his bed hair, quickly putting a small amount of gel in it so that he can style it the way he likes.

He sighs lightly and asks out of the Caravan and locks it. He starts walking to the Braxton house when he sees two brothers playing with a football, sighing lightly he lowers his head. How he wished that he had his brothers growing up. Maybe then  
they would like him more but then again he wasn't really the type of kid that his brothers would have spent time with, he was quiet, had only 1 friend and was a nerd. Who wants to have a brother like that.

 _Flashback_

 __

 _Fourteenyear old Kyle Bennett sat in class. They were learning about Algebra and he was the only one in the who class that actually knew what he was doing._

 __

 _"Okay class, 2a plus 14a plus 3b = what?" Mrs Smith the maths teacher asks._

 __

 _"Why are there letters!" Lucas Neeson yells, even though he wasn't one of Kyle's bullies he was still a major jerk._

 __

 _"Cause it's algebra, letters belong in algebra." Kyle sighs, Lucas honestly drive him nuts, they had been doing algebra for the past week and he had been asking that question every day._

 __

 _Lucas death stares him, he was sitting right next to him and when the teacher wasn't looking punched him in the ribs. "Watch your mouth nerd, or I'll tell Vince to make your beating bad today." Lucas laughs lightly. Kyle grabs his ribs in slight agony. He straightens up and ignores the pain so that the teacher doesn't realise._

 __

 _"Class, who knows the answer to the equation?" Mrs Smith asks again practically begging her class._

 __

 _Kyle raises his hand slowly, of course he knew the answer, he found it easy because he found everything easy._

 __

 _"Anyone else… Kyle has answered them all so far." Mrs Smith sighs. No one else raises their hands so she gives Kyle a friendly nod._

 __

 _"16a + 3b." Kyle sighs. He knew there would be a backlash for this but he was used to it._

 __

 _"Neeeeerd." Voices chant so many that the teacher cannot tell who was who._

 __

 _Kyle slumps his shoulders, he glared back at the only kid who was nice to him who just shrugs lightly. He was a bit of a loner and was known as the class emo._

 __

 _"Class, you should all take a leaf out of Kyle's book and actually pay attention to all the things I am teaching you." Mrs Smith sighs and looks around the class and stares at all the kids._

 __

 _Kyle puts his head in his hands, why? Why did she have to say that! Now there was no way that he was going to make it through the day without his head going down a toilet or getting a wedgie._

 __

 _Suddenly the bell rings and Kyle jumps out of his seat and rushes out of the class, however so does Lucas who catches up with him and grabs him by the back of his shirt and shoves him against a locker._

 __

 _"You're a little nerdy nerd aren't you. You're pathetic! Seriously can you even get a question wrong aye! Little robot! KyQ with the high IQ." Lucas laughs and shoves him into the bathroom._

 __

 _"Just leave me alone!" Kyle begs and shoves Lucas and sends him slightly backwards._

 __

 _"Wow, was not expecting that, not from a wee thing like you." Lucas laughs as he grabs Kyle around the waist and carries him to the toilet stall._

 __

 _"Noooooo." Kyle howls and struggles against Lucas but has no luck and screams as Lucas shoves his head down the toilet and flushes._

 __

 _After 2 minutes it stops, Kyle coughs and splutters everywhere. He knew this wouldn't be the last one that he had today, he hadn't even run into his actual bullies yet._

 __

 _"See ya in English. Oh and if you are a nerd in that you'll get a wedgie." Lucas laughs and ruffles Kyle's hair. "You might want to dry that." He laughs wickedly and walks away._

 __

 _Kyle slumps his shoulders, he was a smart kid and his teachers knew that so he would be expected to answer questions right._

 __

 _He was bullied constantly and it wasn't going to stop until the day he left high school. It wasn't fair._

 __

 _End of flashback_

It doesn't take him long to get to his house and he breaths a sigh of relief when the door in unlocked. He pokes his head in the door and sees that Bianca and Ricky are sitting at the table. He fully opens the door and smiles at his sister in laws.

"Hey girls." He smiles lightly. He was happy that it was them that he saw and not Casey.

"Ky! Oh my god! Are you okay? Did you sleep okay? Have enough to eat? Are you hurt?" Bianca panics and rushes up to Kyle checking his temperature with her hand and fussing over him.

"Bee, I'm fine.. I forgot the restaurants keys." he sighs and smiles kindly. "Thanks though.. so did you miss me last night." Kyle smiles and grabs the keys off the shelves.

"We were worried, Brax had no right to kick you out." Ricky sighs as she gets up and rubs Kyle's back.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'd better get going anyway. Got to open at and all." Kyle sighs and starts walking towards the door when he hears a voice that he really wanted to avoid.

"Thought Brax kicked you out, the point was for you to not come back." Casey hisses and grabs Kyle's shoulder and makes him face him.

"I was getting keys, for work so that I can pay for my caravan something that spoilt little brats like you wouldn't be able to understand." Kyle hisses only to get a hard punch in the face. He grabs his cheek as it starts to bleed up charges  
at Casey and tackles him to the ground.

"Braxs baby bro, you don't know what it's like to be rejected." Kyle yells right in Casey's face.

"Boys!" Bianca and Ricky both yell and manage to pull Kyle off Casey. They knew that he wouldn't fight against them, he wouldn't hurt them either.

"Yea that's right Kylie. Tata. Let Bianca and Ricky kiss it better." Casey laughs.

"Oh and Kyle. I may not know what it's like to be rejected but at least I know that it's like to be loved. Unlike you. No one loves you they only pity you." Casey laughs. The girls feel Kyle's body fall in theirs and he turns his body  
and walks out of the house holding out his tears until he guy far enough away. But as soon as he got out of the house he let them fall.

How could his brother make him feel this way like he wasn't even worth life. It hurt and Kyle had had that feeling growing up. The pain never truly goes away.

 _Flashback_

 __

 _Fourteen year of Kyle was arriving at school it had been a week since his mothers death and it wasn't going to be easy. Kids were going to look at him as the kid that people hardly knew existed had lost his mum and wound up in a foster home. His foster parents were nice enough but it was different he know had to live with a bunch of new kids. A huge majority of them older than him and even some that Kyle was sure were going to be psychopaths. One kid put a pillow on his face and then sat on it. Kyle felt like he nearly died. Worst thing though was that none of them were willing to admit that they were his foster family. They chucked him out of the car, literally chucked him a few blocks before school so that they weren't seen with him. He had never felt so unwanted and he grew up with only an alcoholic mother who always told him he was a waste of space._

 __

 _He arrived at school and was immediately bombarded by stupid Vince and his stupid friends._

 __

 _"Hey KyQ or shall I say Orphan KyQ. How's the new house. Any different or are your new parents vodka scullers like mummy." Vince laughs._

 __

 _Kyle was sick of it, these kids always picked on him and he had had enough._

 __

 _"Shut up_ _ **Vincent**_ _." Kyle glares making the Vincent loud enough for all to hear._

 __

 _Vince glares at him and grabs him by his shirt. "What did you say you little punk." Vince hisses pulling Kyle close and basically spitting in his face._

 __

 _Kyle couldn't even stop his tongue until it was too late. " Vincent, V-I-N-C-E-N-T!" Kyle hisses then quickly shuts his mouth and looks at his shoes. Man was he dead._

 __

 _"Get him!" Vince glares. Kyle looks up quickly, this was his first day back at school since his mum died and he was going to get beaten up, he had no more time to think before Lewis crashes him down to the ground._

 __

 _"You're so dead nerd." Corey laughs as he kicks Kyle in the ribs. The beating continues and all the boys join in while the girls just laugh and video it, tomorrow it will be although the school and not one single student would tell a teacher. He's only hope was Tyson but he knew that he wouldn't he would be too scared and Kyle understood that._

 __

 _Dan and Felix two of his foster brothers see it happen but walk away and a tear falls from Kyle's eye, he had seen them watching and he saw them walking away. Did he mean anything to anyone._

 __

 _End of flashback_

Kyle opens up the restaurant and sighs. Why was his life like this. Was it even worth living. Sure there was Tamara but she could find another guy. Bigger. Braver. Not a nerd. She could have anyone but he was just slowing her down. Was his life really  
as important as others. Deep down as much as he wants to hide it. Kyle knew that it wasn't. His life wouldn't been a horrifically sad death, in fact he could count the number of people that would be sad by it on one hand. Bianca, Ricky, Heath, Tamara  
and Brax, well maybe Brax. But still only five people. His life wasn't that important right? Well that's at least what he thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle was hectic at work when Heath comes upstairs from the gym. "Hey, Ky, Bee told me about you and Case this morning, you okay?" Heath asks his brother who was frantically rushing around after the customers.

"It's fine, I'm fine and I'm busy. I'll talk to you later Heath. Maybe tomorrow I'm working till midnight." Kyle sighs as he grabs two pizzas off the chef and places them on a table and smiles politely at the customers. "Enjoy." He turns around and goes back to the bar. He was unaware of the three girls staring lovingly at him.

"Little Kylie is single for years and now has four girls staring adoringly at him," Heath smirks at his little brother, the three girls are still looking at him every few seconds.

Kyle looks up from the ordering book and stares confused at his older brother. "Huh? What are you on about?" Kyle asks confused.

Laughing to himself Heath nods towards the direction of the three girls.

Kyle looks at them and catches their eyes. He immediately looks down again and closes the ordering book and goes out to the storeroom.

Heath follows him and leans against the doorframe.

"So busy at the gym today?" Kyle asks as he tries to change the subject. He knew his brother wouldn't leave him alone.

Heath glares at him knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Kyle seriously, you know that in all seriousness you could get a whole bunch of girls. I've seen how many look at you with adoring eyes, seriously Ky. Why haven't you dated? You could you know. There is more than just Tam." Heath sighs wondering why Kyle was single until Tamara.

Kyle looks up at him and sighs. "I'm busy Heath." He didn't want to talk to Heath about it. Sure, he was on his side with all of this Casey him and Tamara issue but he was still his older brother who always gave him stick. He tries to push past his brother but is grabbed lightly by the back of his t-shirt.

"Ky, come on. Why didn't you date any other girls when Tamara was with Casey?" Heath asks trying to understand why his brother who girls looked at with adoring eyes never had a girlfriend till Tamara.

"She's the one Heath, I love her and she's the one. But how can I be with her when Casey hates me because of it, what if I'm left all alone again" Kyle sighs and looks at his older brother. He loved Tamara, there was no other girl for him and sure girls stared at him adoringly but that didn't take away the fact that he had been a nervous wreck around girls when he was a kid, he was also scared that he would lose the family he has fought so hard to get into.

 _Flashback_

 _Fifteen-year-old Kyle Bennett walks up to Libby Peterson. The second smartest kid in his class after him, Goalie for the school's second football team and wicketkeeper for the school's first cricket team, she was just an ordinary student. She wasn't popular but she had friends, she wouldn't get voted for school captain but she was liked by the whole school. She may not be popular but she was a queen compared to Kyle._

 _"Hey Libby," Kyle whispers lightly. He_ _was so nervous, he was shaking. He thought Libby was pretty and a really nice girl and he wanted to ask her to the coming up dance._

 _"Hey Kyle, finished the science project?" Libby asks sweetly at Kyle, Shit did she have a cute smile. Kyle couldn't deal he just couldn't deal with the smile that she had._

 _"A coke can speaker." Kyle nods his head a little bit embarrassed, all the other kids that had asked him that questioned had laughed at him and a few had even shoved his head down a toilet._

 _"Wow, you're just so smart. All I'm doing is what the effect of rainwater on plants compared to tap water. I thought mine was a great one until I heard that." Libby smiles._

 _Kyle looks up at her and smiles. "I'm sure it's great." He smiles lightly._

 _"You're too sweet." Libby smiles and ruffles Kyle's hair._

 _"Yeah, hey Libby I was wondering…... you… um…. Would you… umm." Kyle tries but can't quite get the words out._

 _"For a nerd, he doesn't know English very well." Libby's friend Ashley laughs causing their whole group to giggle loudly except for Libby who glares at them._

 _Kyle looks down at his shoes and blushes with embarrassment. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asks finally getting the words out but be had to look at his feet to do it._

 _"Aww thanks, Kyle but I'm going with Cedric Fisher. I think it's really sweet that you asked though." Libby smiles lightly and once again ruffles his hair. She walks away and so does her friends except for Ashley._

 _"What did you think she was going to say, nerd." She laughs and pushes Kyle slightly then walks away still laughing to herself._

 _Kyle lowers his head and wonders to himself why he even bothered like she would go to a dance with a guy like him anyway._

 _End of flashback_

"Okay, I get it Ky, She's a very special girl. She loves you, you love her. It'll all clear up, in the end, I mean Tamara remembers everything, everything about how you guys all met, what you were doing and she chose you, it's a simple as that and I should have realised that." Heath shrugs lightly and leans closer to his brother trying to push him to talk.

"Casey never will, to him I'll always be scum and a mistake. You don't get it Heath, my whole life I've either been the loser, the psycho or scum, No one has ever seen me as just an ordinary guy, a guy that everyone likes and wants to hang out with, do you know how hard that is?" Kyle asks, he will always know that there are people in the world that just plain hate him and only a very few that actually like him.

"Ky, Case will get over it and no I don't know what it's like. I grew up as the guy that always made everyone else laugh. Brax was the same and Casey wasn't far off so I don't know really how to explain this but Kyle, you're a great kid. Come on do you really care what Casey thinks. You never have before?" Heath asks as he stares hard into Kyle's eyes trying to find out why his brother was so upset.

"I don't want to be rejected, I know you said that you are on my side of this but I know if it actually came to it, you would pick Casey over me in a heartbeat and I know that because I'm a loser, always have been always will be, ask my high school bullies, they'll know." Kyle sighs and walks over to a customers table and checks that everything is alright. He then returns to Heath and tries to get past him but is stopped in his tracks.

"Your bullies were jerks and I would never believe a single word that comes out of their mouths, although no words would come out of their mouths because if I ever ran into them I would either reach down their throats and rip out their vocal chords or knock out their teeth," Heath says while smirking at his brother.

Kyle stares at Heath and sighs lightly. Having a big brother like Heath was kind of nice, sure he was at the wrong end in a big brother way, he shoved him around lightly and called him names but him threatening to knock out his bullies teeth made him feel great about it. But of course, he would pick Casey.

"Don't lie, Heath, of course, you would pick Casey, I'm not an idiot, I'm a nerd." Kyle huffs and walks past Heath and goes into the kitchen. Heath sighs and looks at his watch, he would have to talk to Kyle later he was already late coming back from his break.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle had finally finished work, it was dark and even a little cold and in his rush, he had forgotten to bring a jacket. Shoving his hands in his pocket he starts his walk back to his caravan. Today had been so long and Kyle wasn't sure if he could ever do it again. It certainly didn't help that Casey came in and purposely bumped into him while he was carrying a bunch of beers, the look on his face was humiliating. This was his little brother that was pushing him around. When was this going to end? He loves Tamara, it was her or his brothers and even then he might not be forgiven. Brax did have a chat to him though but said that he still had to stay at the caravan park because of the tension between him and Casey which sucked.

 _Flashback_

 _Brax walks into the restaurant and sees his younger brother hard at work._

 _Ky, I'm sorry. I know that it was wrong to kick you out. It's just you know me and Casey. We just have a really special relationship. But that doesn't take away from how much I care about you." Brax sighs hoping that Kyle will understand._

 _"Yet, I'm the one living in a traveling circus aren't I?" Kyle asks angrily that Brax was even trying to explain this._

 _"Well, you're only my half brother aren't ya." Brax groans and immediately regret it._

 _"Kyle I…" Brax starts but doesn't get a chance to finish because Kyle barges past him and walks into the kitchen._

 _Brax shakes his head. That did not go down well. But what a stupid thing to say, when did he become so stupid._

 _End of Flashback_

Kyle was now walking faster as he was getting cold and suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he turns around sharply. Casey was being a bit cruel lately but sure he wasn't cruel enough for a king hit.

"Tam! What are you doing? Casey will kill me if he catches us." Kyle whispers.

"Kyle it's midnight. I'm pretty sure that Casey's in bed asleep." Tamara laughs, she pulls Kyle down by the neck and kisses him, she had missed him and she needed him to know that it was still him, it was always going to be him. She loved him. What was not to love. He was loving, smart, a family man, hardworking and freaking adorable. His brown eyes always sparkled and had a shining white smile.

Kyle loved Tamara as well what was there to not love about her. She was all of the things that he was they were perfect together but she was also accepting of him. She had to be, in his eyes, he was a loser that didn't deserve her. He pulls away softly and looks into her eyes. "Tam, date Casey. I'm not worth it. All I am is a loser alright, I don't deserve a perfect girlfriend like you. Casey's right. I don't deserve you and your life would be so much better without me." Kyle sighs and starts walking away but is pulled back.

"Babe, you're so wrong and the only reason that you're saying all of this is because Casey is bringing you back to the time when you felt so small and insignificant. You were bullied and they called you horrible names, names that Casey is now calling you, do you really think that I want to be with a guy that can treat someone else the way he treats you. And you know what Kyle you are amazing, extraordinary and so so sweet. I love you, why can't you love yourself the way that I love you." Tamara rants and pulls Kyle close by his t-shirt.

"Tam, really me. Australias biggest nerd. The most path…" Kyle starts but Tamara once again kisses Kyle and time Kyle doesn't pull away. Tamara does but only to continue her speech. "I'm lucky to have you. Take me to your van?" Tamara asks, she wanted to spend the night with Kyle. She loved him.

"I don't know Tam, Brax said…" Kyle starts but is once again interrupted with Tamara kissing him. He didn't want to upset Brax after their conversation at Angelos. But Kyle wasn't going to say anything to Tamara he didn't need her to worry.

"Why don't you stop worrying about Brax and live your own life. Hmmm starting with tonight yea. Come on no one is going to know and even if they do find out I don't care." Tamara smiles and cheekily kisses Kyle's cheek.

Kyle grins down at her and picks her up. "You're not the one who's going to get a black eye." Kyle laughs and kisses Tamara's cheek. "Although you have a pretty mean left hook." Kyle laughs and starts walking still carrying Tamara.

"Kyle put me down." Tamara laughs and kisses Kyle's neck. "Seriously how could you think you were a loser. I love you and I wish that you would love yourself just as much." Tamara sighs, she looks deeply into his eyes. Sighing Kyle places her down and grabs ahold of her hand instead.

"Tam, you should have seen me as a kid. I was a loser, a geek, a nerd an absolute waste of…" Kyle starts but is once again cut off by Tamara kissing him. "You got to let me finish at least once." Kyle laughs lightly and shakes his head.

"No not when you talk about yourself like that. How can you?" Tamara asks and turns Kyle to look at her. "I know that you Casey are going through a rough patch but when are you going to see that what he's saying is wrong. Bianca knows it, Ricky knows it, Heath knows it, Even Brax knows it but he's just sticking up for Casey as per usual and I know it. Deep down so do you. So let that in." Tamara whispers and pulls Kyle closer by the ribs.

"Fine you win, now can we please go cause I'm freezing." Kyle laughs lightly and he and Tamara start walking back to the caravan.

The next morning Casey woke up and walks out to the lounge where Brax and Ricky are talking.

"I can't believe I said it, Rick, the words just came out of my mouth." Brax sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"It was horrible Brax, don't you think that Kyle knows that he's only a half-brother to you guys and you know what so is Casey." Ricky hisses lightly both her and Bianca were disgusted that Brax had days that to Kyle and Heath wasn't too happy either.

"But he's known me my whole life he's known that loser for what two, three years. I'm hurt you're taking his side." Casey laughs lightly and walks to the kitchen and gets some breakfast.

"Stop it Case." Brax huffs and takes a sip of his coffee. He was getting sick of Casey but he was his youngest brother he just had a special bond with him.

"Why?" Casey asks bewildered about why he should stop.

"Because I said so." Brax hisses. He then turns to Ricky and sighs "And I know that he hates the fact that he's only a half-brother. It was stupid."

"Damn right it was." Ricky hisses, she was appalled that Brax had said that and that Kyle had no one to lean on at the moment but it wasn't like he would tell anyone he was far too closed off for that. Sometimes her and Bianca would actually have to force him to tell them things.

"How do I make it up to him?" Brax asks. Wondering how on earth he was going to fix things with Kyle once again. Why did he keep saying all these cruel things to Kyle?

"Don't." Casey laughs as he puts his bowl in the sink and walks to his room.

"Talk to him Brax before him and Kyle actually try and kill each other." Ricky sighs and sits up and grabs her board to have a surf.

Brax leans back and sighs. Kyle wasn't working today so he would invite him around to watch the footie with him.

At the caravan park, Kyle had his arms wrapped around Tamara. She was the first to wake up and who could blame Kyle he loved sleeping, who didn't. Sitting up she realized that she didn't feel to well and gets out of the bed and runs to the caravan door and throws up. He turns back to Kyle who doesn't even flinch and decides to go for a walk. She hadn't had her period yet and was wondering if she was pregnant. Reaching the Summer Bay Pharmacy she looks quickly for a pregnancy test and shoves it straight into her bag not wanting anyone else to see. This was her business and the first person that she would tell would be Kyle and then Casey. They could both be the father. The thought made her feel sick. They were fighting and bickering enough as it was without adding a baby to the mix. Once she got back to the caravan park she quickly went to the shared facilities and locked herself in a toilet cubical she goes through the procedure and waits.

 _Ten seconds._

Tamara knew that Kyle wanted a baby. If she was pregnant he could have that

 _Twenty seconds._

He would have the family that he never had growing up.

 _Thirty seconds._

But what if the baby was Casey's, of course, she and Kyle would still be together. She loved him.

 _Forty seconds._

But it would kill him knowing that the baby wasn't his and that it was actually his brothers.

 _Fifty seconds._

On the other hand, she might not even be pregnant.

 _One minute._

Looking down at the test Tamara sees two lines.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers shocked. What was she going to do now, she had to tell them. But how. How can she put the news on them without them killing one another? But knowing she had to do it she exits the toilet and walks over to Kyle's van. Slowly she opens the door and discovers Kyle still sleeping, after making her way over to him she shakes his shoulder. Slowly Kyle tilts his head to look up at her. "Hey, Babe." He whispers and smiles sweetly at her, he loved having her back in his arms last night.

"Babe, I have news." She smiles nervously concerned about what his reaction will be when he finds out that he has a 50/50 option of having either a child or a niece or nephew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously**

 **"Babe, I have news." She smiles nervously concerned about what his reaction will be when he finds out that he has a 50/50 option of having either a child or a niece or nephew.**

 **Now**

"Yea," Kyle replies smirking pulling Tamara down and kissing her. He was so nervous for last night but it turned out to be great. He loved Tamara so much he didn't care how many black eyes he got, he wanted to spend every night with her.

"Kyle, Please for once don't interrupt me." Tamara starts, she needed not to be interrupted while she was explaining this. She was almost having second thoughts. What if the baby wasn't Kyle's. She knew that it would break him if Casey was the Dad, as Casey would be unbearable.

"I never interrupt you, except just then," Kyle smirks. He loved teasing Tamara although it was true she interrupted him far more than he interrupted her.

"Kyle, I'm serious." She sighs and look into Kyle's eyes and can't help but laugh when she looks at Kyle who pretends to be heartbroken. She knew that it was so important to tell him from the look that he was giving her.

"Alright, I'm all ears," Kyle smirks and pushes Tamara lightly so that she is sitting on him, he was making this any easier. Tamara thought that he was too cute.

"I'm just going to go out and say it or else I'm just going to talk myself out of saying it and then it'll turn all bad and ill hurt you and I don't want to hurt you." Tamara blabs. Kyle smirks up at her and rolls his eyes lightly.

"This is you going out and saying it, geez give me a warning when you're about to tell a long story," Kyle smirks and runs his hand through her hair. "Sorry I interrupted." He smiles and leans up and kisses her on the cheek.

"Kyle! This is serious, I'm pregnant!" Tamara yells. She didn't mean it to be loud but she just wanted to get to out.

"What! No way! Babe that's great!" Kyle grin and picks Tamara up and pulls her into a hug. But stops and looks at her stomach apolitically. He didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Baby, you can't hurt the baby by hugging me not at the moment it's only a wee little thing. But Ky, the baby it might not be yours. The gap between you and Casey was so short that it could be either of yours. Ky, you might not be the Dad. Casey might." Tamara breaths getting the hard bit off her chest. She didn't know how Kyle would feel. His brother was making his life a living hell and now he has just found out that he might be the Dad of her kids. He would be around all the time helping take care of him or her and he would be unbearable for Kyle, Tamara could just see it now. It would be never-ending for Kyle and he wouldn't do anything about it because he would love the kid unconditionally and he wouldn't want him or her to grow up without a father.

Kyle didn't know what to say, he looks at his feet and sighs lightly. Casey could be the father of the kid that his girlfriend was carrying.

"When can you find out?" Kyle asks. He wanted to know as soon as possible if he was the father or not, it wasn't that he was going to leave Tamara he just wanted to know if he was going to have a kid or not. That was so important to him.

"I think I'm about five or six weeks. That means two weeks I think and then we will be able to find out. But Baby, I need you to promise that you will stand by me, I will need you through this even if the kid is Casey's. I need you. I love you, I want you." Tamara begs and hopes that Kyle won't leave her.

"Of course, I'll stick around I love you father or not. I love you and I will help you raise the baby like it is my own. You are my life Tam and this little one will be too. Whether I'm the father or not. I will give this baby a great fatherly role model. The one I never had." Kyle reassures her. He was always going to be there for the baby. He loved Tamara and he was going to be there with her every step of the way. All it meant was that he would have to sort things out with Casey, he didn't want the baby to grow up with all that tension. It wasn't fair, they had to sort it out for the baby.

"Oh Baby, you are incredible. If anyone says any different they are liars and they are jealous. I love you so so much. I want you to know that I hope that the baby will be yours. You would make such a good father and any child would be lucky to have you as a father." Tamara whispers in Kyle's ear as she rubs his back.

"Thanks, Tam, and you'll make a great Mum. I love you." Kyle grins and hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

"We need to tell Casey. I know it's going to be hard but he has a right to know. If we say it in front of everyone Casey won't be too smart and give you too much grief." Tamara sighs and grabs Kyle's hand and squeezes it.

"Yea, we do. Just let me get changed. We'll do it now." Kyle smiles sweetly and kisses Tamara on the cheek. Sure he was nervous but this was something that Tamara needs to do and he respects that. He loved when Tamara was happy.

"You sure? Baby this isn't going to be easy. There are going to be so many thoughts about whose the kid is and you know that there will be a fight between you and Case." Tamara sighs, confused on why Kyle was so rushed to go.

"Yea, It's not going to get any easier but its what you need and it will only get stressful and that's the last thing that you need. I want your Baby to be okay." Kyle whispers and kisses Tamara on the head.

"We can't just do this for me, this is your family that this is going to be affected by this. You know that Brax will be on Casey's side and maybe even Heath." Tamara sighs and wraps her arms around Kyle's waist and looks up at him. He smiles down at her and smirks.

"I think Heath will be on my side. Casey's getting on his nerves and if he isn't I don't care if the kid isn't mine. They can't-do anything about the fact that we are together and that ill be a stepdad and I will treat him or her as my own.

"If you're sure. I don't want to rush you." Tamara sigh and looks sweetly up at Kyle not wanting him to be pushed into anything. She loved him and this thing with Casey was hard enough on Kyle now she was pregnant and the kid could be Casey's. She would find it unbearable.

"100% just give me a minute." Kyle smiles lightly and quickly shoves on his singlet and sleeveless hoodie and his shorts. "I'm ready. Listen whatever happens I will be there for and so will the whole family. The girls will adore your little baby." Kyle smiles and grabs Tamara's hand and walks out of the caravan and locks it.

"Our baby Ky, Dad or Stepdad you will be the father of this child there is just a chance that you will share that with Casey, which I really hope you won't because you deserve a family and I really hope that I can give you one." Tamara smiles and pulls Kyle close and kisses him. "Now let's go let everyone know." She smirks as she and Kyle walk hand in hand to the Braxton house, stopping occasionally and kissing, they loved each other so much, most people stared at them and shook their heads, they knew that they kissed way too often but they loved each other and what was the problem with that.

"Baby, are you sure that you are ready for this. This is big news and if you want it just to be me that's fine as I am prepared to do that because I love you and I want to make it as easy as possible for you. If you want to skip this out." Tamara sighs stopping Kyle by putting her hand on his chest.

"Babe, I want to be here for you. I'll be fine, plus it'll give me a chance to see the girls." Kyle smiles. He loved his sister in laws. They were always there for him and stood up for him when no one else would.

Opening the door he smiles when he sees Bianca and Ricky at the table. "Hey girls. Are the boys home? Casey most importantly." Kyle sighs feeling weird wanting to see Casey the most, they had been ripping each other's throats out and now he wanted to see him, he knew that he was going to be interrogated.

"Sit." Bianca points. Being years older than both Casey and Kyle and with that, she could boss the two boys around a bit and they sometimes listened other times they gave her a looks to say that they were grown-ups and they even occasionally put out the line 'You're not my mother.' She hoped that this time he would listen.

Kyle rolls his eyes and smirks at Tamara. He found it funny when Bianca or Ricky bossed him around as he wasn't their child. He wasn't even a child. But somehow he managed to get bossed around by his sister in laws. He slowly walks over to the couch and sits down. Tamara sits down next to him and smiles she always found these talks funny.

"Why do you want to talk to Casey, He's being so mean to you?" Bianca asks staring hard into Kyle's eyes as he was a terrible liar and always stumbled under pressure when telling one.

"I have news that concerns him." Kyle sighs, he knew that he was a horrible liar so this way he was telling the truth but not telling them more than they needed to know without Casey around.

"Hmmm, why does it concern him?" Ricky asks crouching down so that she as well looks into Kyle's eyes. She knew that Kyle was hiding something and that if they tried hard enough he would blab.

"Cause it involves him," Kyle says very slowly, he knew that they were trying to make him blab and he knew that he would. he had to try and cover it. Tamara smirks lightly next to him. Kyle would do anything he could to try and hide this from the girls.

Bianca and Ricky roll their eyes and look at each other. Kyle could be so difficult.

"Why?" Bianca asks she knew that they had to get it out of Kyle and that even though he could try and hide it she knew that she would get it out of him.

"Because... He may be partly responsible." Kyle points out and lowers his head and jiggles his legs around. They were getting close to cracking him.

"KYLE!" Ricky yells. He was being ridiculous. Why wouldn't he just tell them?

"Tell us!" Bianca pushes she needs to know what Kyle wanted with Casey but he wasn't talking which was not like Kyle.

"Tell you what?" Kyle asks innocently. He hated doing this to the girls but Casey had to be the first one to know, Next to him Tamara was laughing her head off.

"Kyle, stop being ridiculous," Bianca instructs all she wanted to know was what did Kyle want with Casey. He was making it extremely difficult. Why was he making it so difficult?

"I'm pregnant and it might be Casey's." Tamara laughs, she couldn't take it anymore, this was too funny.

Kyle's eyes widen and he looks at Tamara in shock. He went through all that trouble in hiding it just for her to blab.

"Tam!" Ricky and Bianca yell and walk up to Tamara and hug her they were so happy that Tamara was pregnant but they weren't so sure if they were happy about the possibility that it could be Casey's.

"And you! Why. Were. You. Keeping. It. A. Secret." Bianca yells out angrily hitting Kyle with a pillow each time she says a word.

Kyle was blocking most the hits and smiling. "Sorry." He laughs lightly. "I thought that she wanted to tell Casey first." Kyle points out but can't help but continue to laugh.

"Tell Casey what first?" Casey hisses and he walks past Kyle and whacks him on the head. "So what brings you crawling back." Casey hisses at Kyle.

Kyle looks at the three girls and opens his mouth before closing it again and looking at his feet. "Tam." He nods in the direction of Casey. He knew that Casey had a right to know but he didn't want to be the one to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, what's the news that Kylie to scared to tell me himself? Is it that you finally found out that he's a loser and I'm better for you" Casey asks as he stares at Tamara and then smirks at Kyle. He loved trying to get his big brother to react. He just kept pushing and pushing him and he knew that sooner or later he would crack.

"Can you just listen to her" Kyle sighs holding in his anger as much as he can, this whole situation was hard enough, no one needed another Kyle vs Casey fight.

"Touched a nerve did I? Are you going to cry?" Casey laughs, happy that he got a response out of Kyle.

"Shut it!" Kyle yells as he stands up and faces Casey, all he wanted to do was punch him right in the face and at the moment.

"Come on do it, punch me in front of all the girls and then they'll feel sorry for me." Casey laughs as he thinks that Kyle will actually punch him but his smile suddenly turns into a frown when Kyle walks towards Ricky and Bianca. He sits down in a seat and rubs his hands together.

"Casey! I'm pregnant alright and I don't know whether the baby is yours or Kyle's. We just thought that we'd like to know." Tamara sighs and grabs Kyle's hand and starts to pull him out the door when they are stopped by Casey.

For the first time, Casey is silent thinking about what he has just been told. He could be a Dad but he could be an Uncle. This was so weird but he knew that it could also be a way to get to Kyle so he turns to him. "So Tamara's kid could either be raised by a loser or a child of a loser." He laughs and grins even more as Kyle races towards him, but what he replies with surprises him. "Mock me all you want but leave Tamara's kid out of it or I will take you down." Kyle hisses as he grabs Casey's t-shirt.

"Well aren't you just the perfect boyfriend. Hope you're not going to be a Daddy though you yourself had Daddy issues" Casey laughs and tries to shove Kyle away but Kyle punches him in the stomach and then the face and rushes out the door barging past Heath on his way out who looks at Casey and smiles lightly as he was holding his face, he had been asking for that for a long time. He then follows his other little brother.

"Dude! Dude come on wait up dude." Heath sighs and rushes off to catch up with Kyle who doesn't stop until Heath grabs him by the shoulder and steers him to sit down on the table and he stands in front of him so he can't move. "Talk." Heath pushes, if he was Kyle he would have already punched Casey plenty of times but Kyle hadn't somehow he had held it in, but now he had done it he had punched Casey

"Tam's pregnant," Kyle mumbles quietly, not even loud enough to be heard. He knew that Heath would be able to help this situation but it didn't make it any easier.

"Huh?" Heath asks. He couldn't hear a single word that his brother said.

'Tamara's pregnant." Kyle mumbles louder.

Heath stares at his younger brother who looks nothing short of miserable, his girlfriend was pregnant why on earth was he upset.

"And?" Heath asks wanting to know why his brother wasn't jumping up and down with excitement. He always wanted to be a Dad. He had a deadbeat Dad and had always wanted to be a better Dad than that.

"It might be Casey's." Kyle mumbles. Sure he told Tamara that he was fine with the possibility of the kid being Casey's but what else was he meant to say. He had always wanted to be a Dad and now he could be but so could his brother. A brother who he had to make up with but had just punched. He looks away from Heath not wanting

"You're kidding me, so that's why he's acting more annoying than usual, mate you know that Tam won't dump you if the kid is Casey's, all he is doing is proving that you are the right one for her." Heath sighs as he shakes Kyle's shoulders lightly.

"I know and I'm not worried about that. It's just is this what it's always going to be like. Everything that happens to Tam and I Casey comments on and just has to ruin by making me feel bad about myself or to make me look like a wimp. Doesn't he get what it's like to be treated like you don't matter for so many years of your life and to be treated by everyone including girls like I was a dork, a loser, someone who doesn't matter only to finally have happiness and to have a girl who actually treats you nicely. I know that Casey had Tamara first but she chose me and I just need him to leave us alone. But he's never going to do that, he's going to be spending the rest of his life making mine hell." Kyle groans as he runs his hands through his hair. He just wanted a life with Tamara and he was pretty sure that Casey was never going to leave him alone.

"Okay you know that I'm on your side but stop being so dramatic, Case will find a girlfriend eventually and then he'll leave you guys alone. Okay, so all you need to worry about is being there for your girlfriend." Heath orders trying to steer his brother back in the right direction.

"He's not going to, He has a dig at me over every little thing." Kyle sighs thinking that he was never going to get rid of Casey and his nasty comments.

Heath whacks Kyle around the head.

'Ow! What the hell was that for." Kyle groans as he rubs his head lightly.

"Go be with your girlfriend! Okay, Case will grow up he just needs more time but in the meantime go be with Tam so that you two can be there for each other or she might dump you too. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" Heath sighs staring at his younger brother seriously trying to convince him to go be with his girlfriend.

"So you had to whack me to tell me that." Kyle stares at his brother in annoyance.

"Yes." Heath laughs and once again whacks Kyle in the back of his head. "Now go." He points to the door. Laughing as he hears Kyle mumble something under his breath about being a younger brother.

Kyle walks pasts Casey and straight to Tamara. "Hey Babe, you ready to go?" Kyle smiles as he bends down to Tamara's level and kisses her on the lips.

Tamara looks at her boyfriend in shock they hadn't planned to go anywhere. "Where are we going baby?" she asks wondering where he was planning to take her, she was sure he hadn't mentioned anything before.

"Out, We could start looking around for stuff for the baby. I know that its a bit early but I'm excited and I'm sure that you are too, so what do you think, I'll even let you get one of those tacky animal outfits" Kyle smiles sweetly, he knew that Heath was right, he wished that he had a different approach rather than whacking him around the head but he was glad that he showed him that h e really just had to forget about Casey and focus fully on Tamara, he loved her and he always wants to be there for her when she needs him.

"Aww, Kyle that sounds great. Can it be a Unicorn." Tamara laughs knowing that that was pushing it the slightest bit too far.

"I said animal, not a mythical creature and if its a boy he will not be a unicorn." Kyle stares seriously at Tamara but then smiles at her and picks her up so that she is standing on her feet. "Come on, we can get something to eat beforehand." He smiles and pulls Tamara out of the house leaving Ricky and Bianca smiling and Casey rolling his eyes and huffing.

Casey left the house not long after the two lovebirds did and made his way to the surf club. This whole thing was annoying him, he loved Tamara why did she have to be with his brother, if he was completely honest he didn't hate Kyle even if every bone is in his body and every thought in his head wanted him to. but no he didn't hate Kyle he just hated the situation that they were in but he didn't want to admit that. He knew that it made him look like a jerk but his brother was with his girl, the girl that he loved. Now she was pregnant. The kid could either be his or his brothers which only made it worse. What also didn't help was the fact that he had said some horrible things to Kyle all the make him crack and make Tamra run back to him, but it didn't work so now he had said all these horrible things to Kyle for nothing. He picks up a pool cue and decides to clear his head a bit.

"You look how I feel. Girl, family or Boy trouble." A girl laughs as she walks up to Casey and smiles at him, Casey looks at the girl and smiles lightly at her. He had seen her at the gym before and she was beautiful. He didn't know who she was though.

"A bit of them all to be honest." Casey laughs lightly and holds out his hand.

"Denny." She smiles and shakes it. She thought that he was so cute and had been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to him.

"Casey," Casey replies smiling maybe there was a way that he could get over Tamara. A way that wouldn't cause any harm to anyone and q way that he and Kyle could be brothers again that was if he could ever forgive him for the way that he treated him and the way he talked about his Mum.

"So I don't mean to pry but how can you have all three problems." Denny laughs lightly. She didn't mind if he didn't want to tell her she just found it funny how he could have girl, boy and family problems all at once.

Casey laughs lightly as he can imagine what is running through he head right now. Well, it involves a girl, my brother and something that will be joining this world in about eight months time and I've got to warn you it is a long one." Casey laughs lightly as he once again looks at Denny's face to see the look of pure shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle and Tamara were currently shopping in a baby store. They had been shopping all day and had been having a great time, they had got a car seat, a cot and even a baby changing table, not everything that they needed but it was a start. They had also called Leah and organised for them to set up everything there. Kyle was afraid of what Brax and Casey would say about the baby things being set up there so he was glad that Leah had agreed to it. The last thing that he wanted for the little baby was tension.

"Oh Kyle! Look at the dress, isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen." Tamara giggles as she holds up the little pink dress with glitter all over it. "We need to get it. please please please please" Tamara pushes as she smiles up at him trying to convince him to get it. She knew that she was acting like a young child who wanted a toy from the toy store but she loved this dress and she knew that she could convince Kyle to get it. He had already said no to others and she was determined to get this one.

"It might be a boy." Kyle laughs and puts it back on the clothing rack. Tamara had shown him seven little dresses so far, part of him thought that she had a feeling that it was going to be a girl.

"Yea but it might be a girl! Please Kyle. Its one little dress, i'll love you forever, even when you're old and wrinkly." Tamra begs being a little bit overdramatic because she knows that when she was Kyle let her get what she wants.

"Is that right?" Kyle laughs lightly down at Tamara. It was obvious that she was trying to crack him. He knew that he would eventually get what she wants but he loved these conversations and how farce would take it.

"Yea, even when you lose all that gorgeous hair." Tamara laughs and runs her hand through his hair, she loved his hair. who couldn't love his hair it was so lovely and thick.

Kyle pretends to be horrified at this. "Not my hair." He smirks he knew that he would keep bothering him until he said yes so he just gave in to her "Put it in." He smiles and leans down to kiss Tamara.

"Thank you!" Tamara smiles and hugs Kyle lightly. She was so glad that she was allowed this dress for her baby, it was too adorable.

Kyle leans down and tries to kiss Tamara lightly on the neck only to be stopped by Tamara "We're in public Romeo." She laughs and slightly pushes him away and continues walking.

"Oh come on, No one will care... Juliet." He smirks as he pulls her forward and kisses her on the lips.

"PDA much babe." Tamara laughs and quickly holds up a teddy to her face when Kyle leans forward again so that he is kissing the bear. She knew that it would be able to embarrass Kyle and that was always fun.

"Nice choice baby." She laughs as she puts the bear in the trolley and walks away again leaving Kyle blushing as people stare at him. They had just seen him kissing a bear.

Tamara turns back to Kyle and smiles lightly. She loved him so much and she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. He was an amazing boyfriend.

Noticing the signal he quickly runs up to her and pulls her into a big hug. Lifting her off the ground, she was so small that he could do this and he loved it.

He puts her down and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you." He smiles at her and grabs her hand. Sometimes he could believe how lovey-dovey he could be, but Tamara was amazing and he had to let her know that.

"I love you too," Tamara smirks and pulls Kyle down by the shirt so she can kiss him.

"That's cause I'm amazing." Kyle smirks as he starts pushing the trolley knowing that Tamara would quickly follow with some smart comment. She always had a smart comment it was who she was and Kyle loved her for that.

"So your amazing aye. baby you know I'm just with you for that pretty little face of yours right." Tamara smirks and pinches his cheeks causing Kyle to laugh.

"You're not funny." He smirks and crosses his arms in front of him.

"I think I'm hilarious, I think you just need to get a sense of humour." She laughs and pulls him forward and kisses his cheek. "You know i wouldn't change a thing about you, not even your horrible snoring." Tamara smiles and then laughs at the sight of Kyle's face.

"That's a lie." He protests. Hs snoring was not that bad. He didn't know what she was on about. Did he snore? Sure but it wasn't that horrible.

"Aww baby, I love you but it isn't a lie, one night i woke up to your snoring thinking it was my alarm." She laughs as Kyle's face goes into even more shock. But his face suddenly changes and he smiles broadly at Tamara who laughs along with him, many people were looking their way but neither cared they were a young couple and they loved each other.

Kyle places his hand on her stomach."I can't believe my baby might be in there." He smiles, he was dotting over the wee baby already and Tamara didn't even have a bump,

"Look at you, a big bad Braxton boy dotting over something that probably isn't even the size of your fingernail on your pinkie finger. I thought I was dating a big tough manly man." Tamara smirks only to be pulled into a long kiss by Kyle.

"You're really funny." He laughs. He grabs the trolley and continues to push it but is immediately stopped by Tamara who points to the animal costumes. "There they are." She smiles and motions her boyfriend to follow her. rolling her eyes he follows her while she picks up every single one and tries to decide what she wants.

"Okay, either the monkey or the elephant. What do you think?" Tamara asks as she holds them both up. Kyle just lightly shrugs his shoulders this wasn't really his area of expertise.

Rolling her eyes Tamara hits Kyle with the monkey one, she just wanted his opinion was that really so much to ask.

"Fine fine the monkey." Kyle sighs and puts his hand through his hair this shopping trip was exhausting.

"Yea the monkeys cute but look at the elephant's ears. I think we should get both." Tamara smiles and puts both in the trolley.

"No, I'm not going home with two the boys will never let me live it down. So just one okay." Kyle starts to argue but immediately sees Tamara puppy dogs eyes. "No don't give me the eyes. Just one okay. your choice. Tamara, Tam come on. Okay fine you win." Kyle sighs as he eventually gives up he knew that Tamara wouldn't stop looking at him like that until he finally she yes. He knew that he was stubborn but so was she.

"Aww thanks babe." She smiles. She knew that she would eventually get her way. She walks off to the checkout and starts putting everything on the table. She was so excited. She was going to be a Mum, these were things for he baby! Hers! She was about to have her own little family and as much as she would love the baby no matter who the Dad was, she hoped that it was Kyle's, she loved him and she knew that he wanted a family just as much as she did. She knew that Kyle would love the baby no matter who the Dad was and vice versa but there was just a part of her that knew how much easier it would be if the baby was Kyle's.

Kyle races after her carrying a box, It was a little guitar. Grinning he puts it on the table, but is immediately given the look by Tamara. " Honey, that'll be too big." She laughs and shakes her head lightly trying to convince Kyle that he didn't have to get it just yet.

"But the kid will grow." Kyle smiles sweetly, this was the best thing that he had seen in the whole shop. He needed it!

The checkout girl smiles she was used to young couples but these two were so cute, the fact that they were arguing over whether to get something or not and the fact that they were obviously in love.

"Kyle." Tamara shakes her head, she knew that she had gotten heaps of things that she wanted and she did want to give eKyle something but it would just be put aside and gather dust until the baby was big enough.

"Please," Kyle begs now getting the chance to use is puppy dog eyes. He really wanted this, he grew up playing the guitar and he wanted the chance to pass that on to his child even if the child wasn't his by blood.

"Okay baby, I guess that you could have it, but only because I love you." Tamara smiles up at her boyfriend as he puts the box on the counter.

"And because I'm paying?" Kyle asks seriously as he pulls out his wallet. He was absolutely fine paying for everything. He loved Tamara and he was just as excited about the arrival of the baby.

"It helps." Tamara laughs and kisses him on the cheek as he pulls out his card and pays for everything.

" Have a nice rest of the day." The checkout girl smiles as she hands Tamara the receipt and Kyle puts all of the bags back in the trolley.

"Thanks." Tamara smiles as she follows Kyle got the door and back to the car. They quickly put all of the bags into the car, a storm was coming and both of them just wanted to get home.

"Baby, come to mine. You cant sleep in the caravan on a night like this." Tamara sigh worried for her boyfriend, she didn't want him to get hurt just because the boys kicked him out.

"Na I'll just go back home. Brax will understand and I can deal with Casey for one night plus I need to talk to the family about the baby." Kyle smiles lightly as he starts up the car and starts to drive home.

"So now my brothers girlfriend is now pregnant and i don't know whether she is pregnant with my kid or my brothers."Casey sighs as he explains everything to Denny even the fact that he has been cruel to Kyle. He knew that he shouldn't have been mean to his bother like that but every time that he saw Kyle he just saw red. But he felt guilty now.

"Intense. I hate to say anything out of place but it sounds like your brother has changed from what he was like when you first met him but it sounds like he's changed and it does sound like he loves this girl, maybe you guys should put everything behind you and help raise this baby because no matter what you're going to be related to the baby." Denny explains, she knew that she shouldn't really be telling a guy how to live his life but this needed to be said, This baby shouldn't be in a family full of conflict.

"Yea you're right, I've only just met you and you know more about how to handle my family than I do. Why is that?" Casey laughs lightly. He just felt so comfortable around this girl.

"I usually am right. I'm pretty intelligent now this might sound crazy that i want to get involved with a family like yours but would you like to get a coffee sometime maybe you could bring your brother and his girlfriend. then we could talk about it." Denny smiles and stands up.

"Yea that sounds good." Casey smiles lightly and looks at her as she leaves the surf cub smiling lightly at him. This girl was beautiful and he finally realised that all this time he wasn't angry that Kyle was dating Tamara all he was angry about was the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. It wasn't Kyles fault at all and he had to let him now that. J looks outside and sees the rain only getting heavier and sees an opportunity to talk to Denny again.

"Hey Denny wait up, want a lift?" Casey smiles as he races after Denny seeing that she is already very wet. He could already feel that he was slowly falling in love with this girl. It was love at first sight for him,

"Sure, that'll be great." She smiles and quickly follows Casey to his car. There was no way that she was walking home in this.

"So I was thinking that you are right I do need to make things right with my brother. We are family and in the end I'm not mad at him i;'m just mad at the situation that we are in. I'm going to talk to him as soon as I can." Casey sighs deep down he did care about his brother

"Now there's the first smart thing that you've said." Denny laughs lightly causing Casey to laugh as well. This girl was great she was funny but also caring.

"So where am I going?" Casey asks and follows Denny's directions to her house, knowing that when he gets home he will have to do a lot of apologizing not only to Kyle bt to everyone for his attitude lately.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle and Tamara walk into the Braxton house and are immediately try to make it past Bianca. Kyle knew Bianca and Heath were happy for them but he also knew that it would be hard after Rocco.

"Not so fast Kyle." Bianca sighs lightly and turns to the next page of her book not even turning around.

"How does she do that?" Tamara questions as she stops by the doorway and smiles at her boyfriend.

'I don't know but if I'm honest it scares me." Kyle whispers back.

"Haha, let me see." She smiles and turns to them. "Wow got a bit, any money left Kyle." She laughs lightly.

"Yea, I'm surprised though. Tamara's a great shopper if this little one is a girl there is no doubt that her mummy will teach her how to shop. Then I'll worry." Kyle laughs lightly. "Owww." He moans as Tamara whacks him hard on the arm.

"You're a perfect Braxton girlfriend Tamara. They all know that we're in charge even if they don't want to admit it." Bianca laughs.

Kyle rolls his eyes not wanting to say anything, worried that he would get hit if he did.

"Awww, now this is adorable." Bianca smiles as she holds up the elephant costume. "Heath never let me have one of these, you really do have him wrapped around your finger don't you?" Bianca asks laughing.

"Oh, you bet." Tamara laughs as she kisses Kyle on the cheek."I love you for it babe." She finishes knowing that Kyle was a Braxton brother and he was always worried about what they thought about him.

"Well Haha, now give it here." Kyle huffs lightly as he tries to get it back.

"No Kyle, I have to show Heath this." She grins and pulls it away from Kyle, she knew that Heath would tease Kyle about it and she loved the brotherly bond between them.

"No no no please don't, come on Bee."Kyle sighs as he reaches to get the costume off Bianca again.

"Baby! They're back." She laughs as she lightly shoves Kyle away. She loved him, he was a great brother in law, they always teased each other.

"Oh come on." Kyle laughs lightly as he sits on the couch just waiting for Heath to walk in and tease him. Heath always teased him but he knew that Heath only meant it in a big brother way.

"Hey, Kylie." He smiles and walks behind Kyle and putting him a headlock and gives him a noogie. He lifts him up off the couch so that he has to bend down. Which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Heath! Cut it out." Kyle grunts and tries to get out of the headlock but he is stuck in and just has to let Heath mess up his hair, which he hated! Why did everyone like to mess up his hair, whether it was ruffling his hair or giving him a noogie? He hated it but being younger than the people that did it to him meant that he just had to deal with it.

"Why?" Heath laughs as continues to mess up his brother's hair.

"Cause it's annoying! Like you." Kyle laughs lightly.

"That's it." Heath laughs and pushes his brother onto the couch and pins him down. "Am I annoying now!" He laughs as he pushes his brother down harder into the couch. His hair was already a mess and being pushed down on a couch wouldn't help it at all.

"Yes very." Kyle laughs and tries to Heath up off him so that he can get up but has no luck.

Tamara and Bianca smile lightly as they watch their partners play fight with each other. They were great brothers to each other and they fit into their positions so well. Heath loved to show his dominance but also loved to have lots of fun with Kyle. He was also really protective. Kyle was pushed around a lot by his brother but knew that his brother would never really hurt him. He loved to have a laugh along with him and he let Heath be protective as well. Despite the fact that he was 22 he let Heath be protective and sometimes overprotective of him.

"Well, Someone needs to be taught a lesson on who is in charge." Heath laughs.

"Alright, husband cut it out before someone gets hurt." Bianca laughs and grabs Heath and pulls him off, Kyle. "Now look at this adorable Elephant costume." Bianca smiles as she holds up the costume.

"Really Kylie you let her get one." Heath laughs lightly. He grabs the costume off Bianca and holds it up. "I would never let me kid wear this." He points out and chucks it at Kyle. "And I think Casey's the same." Heath laughs but suddenly stops at the sight of everyone else faces. He knew that he shouldn't have made that comment. It was stupid. Kyle and Tamara were together and the baby might be Casey's and Heath knew as much as they tried to be okay with it Kyle and Tamara would find it hard. "Ummm sorry." He huffs and walks out of the room before he can get himself in even more trouble.

"So is Brax home yet?" Kyle asks. He knew that Brax would need to know what was going on. He was going to be an Uncle, but it could either be his baby or Caseys. That was pretty big.

"Yea, he's in his bedroom." Bianca smiles she knew that Kyle would really want to tell Brax what was going on.

"I'll go get them, babe. You put this stuff in your room." Tamara smiles and kisses Kyle lightly on the cheek. "Put your guitar neatly away, that won't be used for a while." She laughs and slaps him lightly on the chest.

"You bought a guitar?" Bianca laughs lightly. Why would a baby need a guitar?

"A baby one. Plus the kid will grow up playing guitar anyway, might as well start early." He smiles and gives Bianca a cheeky wee grin before making his way to his room to put all the stuff away.

When he came back out Brax and Heath were there and waiting. "Hey mate, before you say anything you can stay here. The storm is not good and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll make sure Casey behaves." Brax smiles lightly and ruffles Kyles wet hair.

"There's no need Brax... Can I talk to you all?" Casey sighs lightly and smiles nervously at his brothers.

'Why gonna be a brat again." Heath huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest he still hasn't forgotten how cruel Casey had been to Kyle. Casey was being such a brat and he didn't want to listen to him if he was going to be an even bigger one.

"Please," Casey begs mainly looking at Kyle as he is the main person that he has to apologize to.

Kyle nods his head lightly and sits down on the couch, they needed this. They had to have a family discussion about the situation that they were in.

"First of all, I'm sorry Kyle. I've been awful to you and I've said things that I know that I can't take back. The things I said were just plain cruel and I want you to know that I didn't mean any of them." Casey starts only to be interrupted by an angry Kyle.

"Then why did you say them! You called my Mum a slut when I've never said a bad word about your Mum and she hates my guts. You laughed at the fact that I was bullied even though that was a time in my life that I felt like nothing! You made me feel exactly how my bullies made me feel when I was a kid. miserable and angry." Kyle growls out all at once, no one interrupted him as they knew that these things needed to be said and that this is how Casey and Kyle liked to resolve issues.

"I know alright and I'm so so sorry. I know that I cant take those things back, especially about your Mum. I lashed out okay! I'm not angry about you and Tamara being together I'm angry that I don't have that anymore, that I don't have that special bond with someone. I know it sounds pathetic but I'm angry that everyone else is in love and I'm not." Casey breaths out all at once.

Kyle knows exactly how Casey feels and nods his head slightly and stands up so that he is standing in front of his little brother. "Okay, yea I get it. I forgive you." He sighs out lightly, the last thing that they needed was conflict and if Casey was willing to make it work then so was he.

"Cheers Kyle and I know that the last thing that we need is conflict and I also know that the fact that either one of us could be the father of Tamara baby contributed to that." Casey sighs lightly.

'Wait a second! What!" Brax yells, what on earth did Casey mean by that.

"Casey grabs ahold of Kyle shirt and pulls him closer to him. "You didn't tell him." He whispers in Kyle's ear. He was sure that Kyle would have told Brax what was going on.

"I've only just seen him," Kyle whispers back and grins innocently at Brax.

"You two sit down." Brax hisses lightly and points to the couch.

Kyle and Casey look at each other and decided not to push their big brother and sit down quickly next to each other on the couch with Brax pacing in front of them.

"He's pacing is that good," Kyle whispers to Casey.

"No. I don't think so" Casey quickly replies as Brax glares at both of them to make them be quiet.

"So let me get this straight the two of you date the same girl, But the gap between the both of you being with her is so small that either one of you could be the Dad. So I'm going to be an Uncle but I don't know what brother is going to be the Dad. But you two have only just made up all because you don't want the conflict to be in the house. Am I missing anything?" Brax glares at the two of them.

"No, I think that's it." Casey smiles cheekily. "You're all caught up." He laughs.

Kyle is smirking next to him but stops at the sight of Braxs face.

"When can you find out who the Dad is?" Brax asks. He needed to know soon who the Dad was going to be so that they could work on it from there.

"Tamara thinks in about two weeks." Kyle sighs looking up at Brax.

"Right well you're moving back in here alright and so is Tamara. I want her here so everyone can keep a close eye on her. You two are not to kill each other got it?" Brax questions glaring down at his brothers.

"Yep." Kyle sighs quickly wanting this conversation to be over so that he can be with his girlfriend.

"Yes," Casey replies.

"Good, now the second topic to discuss is you two, you two are going to have a nice long chat to fix everything." Brax instructs as he grabs Casey by the upper arm and nods for Heath to grabs Kyle.

"But we've already fixed it." Casey sighs, didn't he just hear his speech, he apologized and Kyle accepted it.

"Well, not good enough. two hours you two will be in here for, so talk, resolve any issues you have and when that is finished try and have some fun with each other." Brax huffs and shoves Casey into the flat.

"Oh and try not to kill each other." Heath huffs as he shoves Kyle in and shuts the door. This two needed to resolve their difference and the best way to do that was putting them in a room together and making them fix things.

"If this door even opens before two hours is up I will bang your heads together. Now fix it." Brax instructs and goes back into the shared house slamming the door behind him.

"Man, I love having older brothers." Casey moans and plummets on the couch.

"Yep its so fun." Kyle sighs and slouches next to Casey on the couch. "Having a younger brother is just as bad as well." He laughs lightly and turns to Casey happy to see a small smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle and Casey were sitting awkwardly on the couch, they were only thirty minutes into their two-hour lock-in.

"I am really sorry Kyle, about what I said about your Mum and all the things that I said about you and that I teased you for being bullied." Casey sighs knowing that he doesn't deserve full forgiveness but he did want Kyle to know that he was regretting it.

"It's alright Case, I get it Tamara and I dating is hard on you." Kyle huffs and avoids Casey's eyes. Mentioning Tamara probably wasn't such a good idea.

"It's no excuse Kyle and I know it I was just so angry." Casey sighs. he knew all along that it was wrong to treat Kyle and Tamara the way that he did but he just couldn't stop himself from saying it, he was so angry.

"YOU WERE ANGRY! That's your reason!" Kyle yells he was furious, High School was hell for him and Casey's excuse for teasing I'm about it was that he was angry.

"Yes, and I'm sorry alright!" Casey sighs, he knew that he had some making up to do with Kyle.

"You're sorry well isn't that just great! I was bullied so and although High School and it was brutal, there were 10 of them! Do you really think that it was funny? 10 kids! When you get picked on by that amount of people you feel powerless and you know that you cant do anything to stop it so you just have to stand there and cope it. Everyday Case!" Kyle yells and gets frustrated and starts pacing. He was so angry but he was also emotional talking about High School. He knew that he had accepted Casey's apology but he just had to get all this off his chest.

"Kyle, I'm an idiot okay. I'm sorry, please I know that it will take you a bit to fully forgive me or forget what happened, I just need to know that you will. you're my brother and I know I've screwed up but I would love a chance to fix it." Casey sighs really hoping that Kyle will be able to give him a chance, he had been stupid and Casey knew that. He wanted to have Kyle in his life as a brother.

Kyle runs his hands through his hair and turns to his brother and sits back next to him. "I'd like that Casey and I'm sorry as well. I know that the way I handled it wasn't the best. I need you to know that Tamara and I never intended to hurt you." Kyle sighs and looks at Casey nervously, he was wondering if Casey was going to turn back on him at the mention of Tamara.

"Cheers Kyle, can I ask you a question?" Casey asks. He needed to know something. he had to know this.

"Yea." Kyle sighs.

"Why didn't you just tell someone?" Casey asks, he was sure that if he was treated as horribly as Kyle was he would have told someone. Anyone! He would want it to end.

"Teachers really liked them, all of them so they hid it really well, everything that they shoved me in my locker or in bins they would just sweet talk their way out of being caught or even sometimes blame others. Once they shoved me in a bin and blamed it on another kid, he ended up getting expelled, they just did what they wanted when they wanted to do it, it sucked. I couldn't do anything." Kyle sighs and cracks his knuckles in the attempt to not concentrate too much on what he was talking about.

"But what about your foster family, surely your foster siblings went to the same school as you and saw how you were treated and surely they stood up for you." Casey sighs, he was sure that if someone who actually knew him saw how he was treated then they'd help him.

Kyle laughs a sad little laugh. "They couldn't care less, they even picked on me at home." Kyle sighs and turns lightly to Casey. "No one ever stuck up for me, I guess that's why I wanted Brax to love me the way that he loves you guys, he was the first person since my Mum died to really be there for me." Kyle sighs drop his head again, all he wanted was love from his eldest brother. He had lived without it in his life for so long.

 _"_ That must have sucked, sorry to hear that you went through that." Casey sighs, he didn't know that it was all that serious. He couldn't imagine going through something like that.

"Yea it really did suck and it's all good Case." Kyle sighs, he didn't understand why he was picked on and especially didn't understand why no one helped him.

"I'm sure Brax and Heath would have beaten them all up if you would have been with us." Casey smiles lightly at Kyle who smirks lightly back.

"That's comforting." Kyle laughs lightly and shows Casey lightly. "You should make a day job out of making pep talks." He smirks.

Casey smirks lightly at his brother before shoving him back. "Shut up." he laughs lightly and pins Kyle down to the couch. "Do you give?" he asks.

"No!" Kyle smirks and rolls over so that Casey lands on the floor. he smirks down at his younger brother. "Hows the weather down there?' he asks laughing lightly at his younger brother.

"Same as you, we are inside," Casey replies cheekily grinning at his older brother causing them both to laugh.

In the shared house everyone was listening to the laughter coming from the flat.

"Sounds like it's going well." Ricky smiles and sits down on the couch next to Tamara who looks nervous. "Tam its going to be okay, look those two boofheads are going to make up and then it'll all get easier." She smiles lightly at Tamara and runs her back lightly.

"I just want my baby to grow up in a nice family environment, you no one with no drama, one without any conflict." Tamara starts only to be interrupted by Brax.

"Tamara if no drama is what you are looking for in a family then you've picked the wrong family but you know that Kyle will do everything in his power to make sure that this baby grows up in a loving family." Brax sighs, his half-brother had had a hard life growing up but that meant that he really wanted a better life for his kids.

"I know that Kyle will try but this whole thing with Casey, it's scaring me if the kid is Caseys, then Kyle won't be the Dad, he will be my babies stepdad slash father figure slash uncle, how can my baby grow up like that." Tamara sighs, she was so scared about what her babies life would be like, it wasn't like that she could say that Casey couldn't see the baby if he did end up being the Dad.

"The boys are big on family, they will fix it. Casey just needs to grow up and Kyle just needs to forgive him, which he will and if they don't then I will bang there heads together." Brax sighs and grabs a beer for himself and Heath.

"Yea, your right." Tamara smiles lightly. She knew that they were right she just had to take a breath and realize that.

"It happens." Brax smiles and sits back down keeping half an eye on what was going on in the flat.

Kyle and Casey were now seriously bored, why was there lock in for two hours. one hour would have been long enough, but no their older brothers were so annoying that they just had to make it a long time.

"So why do we have to stay in her for another hour." Casey huffs and looks out the window half tempted to take a run for it. Him and Kyle had sorted out their differences and they were all good now so why couldn't they leave.

"Because our brothers and major pains in the butt." Kyle huffs from the couch and leans over and looks through the window as well. "You know that if we do make a run for it they really will bash our heads together." He sighs lightly and starts channel surfing. Nothing good was on!

"We could bash their heads together." Casey smiles lightly, he knew that it wasn't a good idea. He also knew that if they actually did it then they'd end up worse.

'Sure, then they'll start planning our funerals." Kyle claims dramatically. He knew that they wouldn't actually hurt them but knowing Heath he would be tempted.

"Oh come on stop being such a drama queen, look Heaths keys are on the table lets nab them and go to town." Casey smiles grabbing the keys and holds them up. "Bags driving." He smiles lightly.

"So you want us to not only sneak out but take Heaths car and I thought that you stopped wanting me dead." Kyle smiles lightly only to slump down and look at the clock, the time hadn't changed much.

"I told you to stop being so dramatic now come on, it'll be fun and we will be bonding." Casey smiles and twirls the keys around his finger.

"This is a bad idea." Kyle sighs but pushes himself up, him and Casey crouch low to the ground to hide from the view of the window and go get in Heaths car which luckily for them was parked in the street rather than the driveway and they jump in.

"See we're safe." Casey laughs and starts to drive towards town.

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter and that it took me so long to post. I hope you liked it though. I decided that Kyle and Casey should make up because I just love brotherly bonding and want to have some between the two youngest Braxton's, especially because I love to write them complaining about the two older Braxton brothers. Some of this bonding is going to be while they are in town.**


	16. Chapter 16

Casey and Kyle arrive at timezone both extremely happy with themselves but nervous as well after stealing Heaths Ute. They had driven the whole way to Sydney as both of them were keen for a good few hours in timezone.

"You know that he is going to kick our arses right?" Kyle laughs lightly as the reach timezone. Heath really wasn't going to be happy.

"Yea but this is totally worth it especially since he left his wallet in there," Casey smirks and nods his head towards the counter to swap the money for coins. He always pushed it when it came to Heath and he hoped that he could teach Kyle to do the same.

"I don't know Case, stealing his ute is one thing but then using his money... I think we might be pushing it." Kyle shrugs lightly, he was still nervous about the situation despite the fact that he was now able to laugh at the fact that they had stolen Heaths Ute.

"Oh come on, you're not a real Braxton until you steal money from Heath for your own pleasure," Casey smirks and then realizes what he had just accidentally said. "I didn't mean it like that... all I meant was that.." Casey starts to explain but is interrupted by Kyle.

"It's alright Casey, I know what you meant... alright let's go then, I'll beat you at the basketball hoop game," Kyle smirks and walks towards the game. Casey was now carrying a cup filled with tokens.

"You're are so on," Casey smirks, not too far behind his brother. he quickly puts the required amount of tokens into the game and they wait for it to say go.

"They are so dead! It's a good thing that they are getting along because they are going to need each others company in the afterlife!" Heath huffs pacing up and down the lounge. he was so mad! They both know to never even touch his Ute without his permission. "It's not funny Brax, you get the two little shits to make up and now I'm the one paying! How is that fair!" Heath groans running his hands over his face.

Brax who was doing a terrible job at hiding his smile just shakes his head at his brother. "It's a Ute Heath, they are your brothers so you'll get it back. its not like they are gong to purposely crash it and lastly its not like you need it." He smiles, listing all the points that he hopes will calm Heath down. He then turns to Tamara who is smiling as well, she was nervous at first but had got a quick text from Kyle telling her that everything was alright.

"My wallet was in there!" Heath huffs. He was frustrated couldn't Brax see that! He was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"If they steal any money I'll make them pay it back." Brax huffs, his brothers were like little kids. On one hand they he had one brother complaining. They stole my ute! They know the rules! My wallets in there! They'll steal my money! and on the other hand he had two even younger brothers who were doing all of these things! It was exhausting, they all acted like teenagers despite the fact that they were 20, 22 and 29.

"You better!" Heath huffs and goes off to his room, slamming the door.

As soon as the door is shut Brax burst out laughing. Heath always did things just to bug Casey and Kyle but whenever they did anything to him, he always flipped out.

"I win again!" Kyle yells in triumph. He had won the game four times in a row beating Casey by at least 5 baskets each game.

"How are you so good at this you don't even play sport!" Casey complains and collects his tickets. He didn't understand how Kyle could be beating him at this game. Kyle didn't play sport all he did was work or play guitar him, on the other hand, He himself did play a bit of sport when he was younger.

"I don't know... probably luck." Kyle laughs lightly, he had no idea how he was beating Casey. He would almost bet money that if they played again that Casey would win.

"Jammy prick." Casey laughs lightly. He was having a great time with his brother and he just wished that they had sorted out their differences earlier.

"Ow, you're really hurting my feelings Case," Kyle smirks as he holds his hand over his chest in pretend heartbreak, this only caused Casey to laugh louder. "You wanna play again?" Kyle asks holding up another token, they still had so many tokens left.

"Yea go on then, I need to beat you." Casey smiles lightly as he gets ready to play another game.

After the game which Casey completely thrashed Kyle at the two brothers tried to find a new game. "Hey what about that one, look we could get a bunch of tickets if we get it in the right spot," Kyle smirks an pulls Casey over to the game.

"I feel like such a child." Casey laughs as he and Kyle try to get the highest amount of tickets.

"Who cares, everyone loves a good timezone stint every now and again," Kyle smirks.

"You even get to go to a timezone as a kid? Dang it!" Casey asks but then complains as he misses all the high numbers and gets 10 tickets instead.

"Na my Mum never had enough money and neither did my foster family. I came here for the first time when I was 18 after I got a job." Kyle sighs and smiles as he manages to get 500 tickets.

"I'm sorry again, I never realized how tough your upbringing was." Casey sighs, he felt so guilty now after all the things he said, epically about Kyle's Mum, It was pretty mean.

"Let's move past it Case, what you said hurt but I think it'll be better if we jus move past it." Kyle smiles lightly and holds up a whole bunch of tickets. "What do you wanna do next?" Kyle asks, they already had a reasonable amount of tickets and still had so many tokens left.

"Let's do this one for a while, see how many we can get." Casey smiles and has another go and manages to 350 tickets this time.

"You sure using Heath's money is a good idea, I mean Heath and I are all good at the moment, I don't really want to get on his bad side." Kyle sighs. Kyle had experienced the angry Heath a few times and it wasn't good. The last time Kyle angered Heath, Heath tackled Kyle to the ground and punched him three times in the ribs before Brax pulled him off and that was just for drinking the rest of the milk when Heath wanted it.

"But it's fun getting on Heath's bad side." Casey laughs and slaps his brother on the back as he gets 50 tickets. "Niceeee." He laughs. Casey loved getting on Heath's bad side it was funny seeing him mad and Brax always stopped him before he really hurt either of them.

"It's not fun! Heath destroys us every time!" Kyle laughs lightly as he takes a seat, he was starting to get a bit hungry. Why on earth did Casey think that it was fun to get on Heath's bad side? He had always avoided it as much as he could.

"Yea but then he gets in trouble for it when Brax stops him," Casey smirks.

"You play the little brother really well don't you." Kyle laughs and checks his phone and sighs loudly. Heath had texted him a few threatening texts and now he really wasn't looking forward to going home.

"You all good?" Casey laughs lightly. Kyle didn't look the least bit happy.

"You two are so dead!" Kyle reads the first text and looks up at Casey slightly worried.

"I swear that if there's even one scratch on my Ute then there will be plenty of scratches on you." Kyle sighs lightly not as afraid of that one as he knew that there was not a single scratch one the Ute.

"Kylie I swear that if you don't have a good reason to have stolen my Ute then you better watch out!" Kyle moans, why on earth had he let Casey convince him to steal Heaths Ute with him.

"Kyle, will you chill out the worst he will do is give us a punch or something!" Casey laughs, he knew that Brax would stop Heath before he really hurt either of them. He always did, there sere times that Heath had a very good reason to hurt him and tax always stopped him before he did.

"Well, that's comforting." Kyle huffs sarcastically. He knew that it sounded as though he was over reacting and did sound like a bit of a wimp but Heath did punch hard. He was also a lot bigger than him and Kyle wouldn't have even the slightest chance of winning.

"Awwww is little Kylie scared of his big brother." Casey teases and messes up Kyle's hair. He was about Kyle's size but just the slightest bit bigger.

"Hey! I'm older than you." Kyle huffs he whacks away Casey's hand from his hair and smooths it out. "And don't touch my hair!" He hisses. Why did everyone like to ruffle his hair.

"You may be older but are you bigger?" Casey smiles and starts flexing his arms. "Look at these!" He smiles.

"Let's get something to eat yea, I'm starving." Kyle sighs, completely ignoring his younger brother and makes his way to the exit, not even waiting for an answer.

"Well yea I'm hungry, I'm bigger than you so I need food," Casey smirks wanting to get a reaction out of Kyle.

"Will you shut up Casey! You are bigger than me WooHoo I get it, now please shut up before I challenge you to another game of the basketball hoop game to drop down your ego." Kyle laughs lightly.

"Fineeeee," Casey smirks as he and Kyle walk into the food court and sit down.

"You go first I'll save our seats and call Heath in hope that I can calm him down a bit." Kyle sighs and picks up his phone planning to call Heath but the phone is ripped out of his hands before he can. "Hey, dude!" Kyle moans and attempts to get his phone back.

"He's going to burst your eardrums." Casey laughs and walks away with Kyle's phone.

Tamara, Ricky and Bianca were sitting at the Diner talking about the baby and the situation that the boys had put themselves in with their older brother.

"Better keep a close eye on your husband Bee, He'll want to kill his brothers when they get home. " Ricky laughs but neither of the other two girls are very happy. Bianca didn't want to have to babysit her husband so that he didn't hurt his little brothers and Tamara didn't want her boyfriend and possible father of her baby to get hurt by his older brother. "Oh come on you both know that Heath would never really hurt them he would just show his dominance." Ricky shrugs. Heath loved his brothers, sure Casey had been getting under his skin lately but he would never let his little brothers get hurt.

"Still, he's going to be mad. Those boys won't know what's coming to them." Bianca sighs lightly and runs her hands through her hair. Kyle and Casey were going to get both beating and the lecture of a life time from their older brother.

"Oh, believe me, they will." Tamara shakes her head lightly and has a small smile on her face. She knew that the boys will know exactly how much trouble that they are in. She hated to admit that she did find it the slightest bit funny, maybe because Casey and Kyle were finally getting along and that they were both playing the little brother role really well.

"I still can't believe that those two idiots stole their brothers Ute, whose idea do you think it was?" Ricky laughs as she starts to think about whose idea that it would have been.

"Casey's." They all laugh together knowing that Kyle wouldn't have suggested it as he would have been worried about how Heath would react but Casey had known Heath for a lot longer and he wouldn't have really cared.

All three girls laugh loudly wondering when the two youngest Braxton brothers would be home.


	17. Chapter 17

Casey and Kyle quietly walk into the flat, they were planning to quickly drop off Heaths keys and wallet and then make a quick getaway, they both knew that he would be furious. Unfortunately for them they were caught by Heath.

"Stop right there!" Heath hisses as he comes out of the bathroom. Kyle and Casey stop dead in their tracks. They quickly share a look, they were dead! Officially dead!

"Heath, I know your mad but on the bright side we got you a lightsaber." Casey smirks, he had to try and get him and Kyle out of trouble. They had spent their tickets to buy the lightsaber to Heath, the trip to timezone wasn't about what they about with the tickets, the trip was about getting closer.

"Thanks." Heath smiles lightly he takes the lightsaber off Casey and swings it around, Casey and Kyle look at each other and smile, thinking that they were all in the clear until Heath whacks them both on the head with it.

'Ow!" They both yell and grab their heads, they should have bought him a softer gift. Heath then chucks the lightsaber on the couch and grabs his brothers by their necks.

"You two are dead!" Heath hisses and pulls his brothers into the shared house. He was furious with his brothers, he was going to have a few words to them, hopefully they would listen and never do it again.

"Heath come on be reasonable!" Casey protests but both him and Kyle cringe when Heath tightens his grip.

"Don't speak!" Heath hisses and shoves them on to the couch, Brax was currently checking on the restaurant and the girls were out getting the groceries since they realized that they had nothing to cook for dinner. He had about an hour to teach his brothers a lesson.

"Where's everyone else?" Kyle asks, he was really hoping that someone else was home, Heath really wasn't happy and they would be a lot safer if Brax was home, or even the girls, just someone!

"They are all out Kylie, which means that you two are going to listen to me." Heath glares at his brothers. "Firstly where's my money, I know that you would have taken some?" Heath asks his brothers, he had a hard look at the both of them but Casey was the one that answered since Kyle was looking at his feet.

"Your wallets in your room and we only took 20 dollars." Casey lies shrugging his shoulders, surely Heath couldn't prove that they took more than that, he looked at Kyle who was nervously looking away from Heath.

Heath leans down above Kyle and looks at him with a dark glare, He knew that if he pushed Kyle enough he would be able to know if it was a lie. "So Kylie is that true?" Heath asks, he tilted his head at his little brother who was still avoiding looking at him.

Kyle replies by just shrugging his shoulders, he quickly looks at Casey who was shaking his head furiously. Kyle sucked at lying, he knew that if Heath pushed Kyle hard enough he would sing like a canary.

"Kylie, I think that it is in your best interest that you tell me the truth right now." Heath glares and grabs Kyle's shoulder and makes him look right at him. He could see that Kyle was starting to crack.

"Casey did it!" Kyle blurts out wanting to pass on the questions to Casey so that the pressure was off him. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, and Heath keeps on glaring at him. He swallows lightly and tries to look away, but Heath holds him in place, he was stuck, and he had to tell him. "We took $50 out." he blurts quickly, he cringes as Heath grabs him by his neck. "Come on Heath I'm sorry, I'll pay you back, I'll work at the gym for free alright!" Kyle blurts as he feels the pain in his neck. Why was he begging for forgiveness? He was 22 for god sack! Maybe it was because Heath had a firm grip on his neck or perhaps it was because he and Heath had been getting on great lately and he wanted it to continue.

"Fine, you two listen up, you have ten minutes to give me the money. Or so help me i will stuff you both in a luggage bag and send you off to Mars!" Heath barks as he knocks his two brothers heads together. "Idiots!" He yells and walks off to his room grubbing under his breath something like 'stupid little brothers.'

After they both rub their heads the two younger brothers look at each other and can't help but smirk.

"Mars!" Kyle laughs, that was the most ridiculous thing that he has ever heard. If he wanted to threaten them he should have at least made it believable.

"Ohhh I'm so scared." Casey laughs as he quickly goes through his wallet and grabs out a $20 note. "I've got twenty dollars, do you have thirty?" Casey asks, they really should have just used their own money they would have saved themselves a lot of trouble and probably some headaches as well.

Kyle himself pulled his wallet out and sees that he has and sees a fifty dollar note. "Give us the twenty and we'll give him the fifty." Kyle smiles lightly as he sees the funny side a having fifty dollars the whole time.

"You had fifty dollars the whole time!" Casey yells shocked, Kyle didn't tell him that they could have given it to Heath right away.

"It was your idea to take the money!" Kyle protests. Why was Casey putting this on him, they wouldn't even be in this situation if Casey had just used his own money or even his! he hoped that this wouldn't turn into another argument.

Casey looks like he is about to protest but then he realises that Kyle has a point. "Fineee, you're right." Casey huffs as he snatches the fifty dollar note out of Kyles hand and gives him the twenty dollar note in return.

"What was that? Did you just say that i was right?' Kyle smirks at his little brother in fake shock.

"Shut up." Casey huffs and shoves Kyle away from him. He then gets up and heads off to Heath's room. "You coming?" Casey asks, he knew that Heath would like to see both of them. That way he wouldn't have to make the speech twice.

"Fine, but i don't think that my head can handle it if he bangs our heads together again." Kyle laughs lightly and walks into the flat with Casey. he really hoped that Heath would be able to let it go.

"Hey, Heath we've got your money." Casey smiles lightly and places the money on the table and tries to escape quietly with Kyle only to be stopped by Heath.

"I'm not done with the two of you yet. If you ever take my money again, I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson personally. You get me?" Heath hisses as he looks at the two of them who just quickly nod their heads. "Now my Ute..." Heath starts. He was not done with his brothers yet.

Kyle and Casey look at each other and each take a deep breath. They pissed off the wrong brother.

The girls had just parked the car in the driveway when they noticed that Heaths Ute was parked in the driveway the boys where obviously home and probably getting the lecture of a lifetime. That was when they started to hear the yelling.

"I think we should go and save the boys." Ricky laughs as they enter the house to see Heath pulling Casey's arm back behind his back tightly and Kyle trying to pull Heath away from him.

"Come on Heath!" Kyle yells, this had gone on for too long. This had to stop!

"Back of Kylie! Or you'll be next." Heath hisses, Casey had yelled back at him when he was yelling at them about his Ute and he didn't like it.

"No he won't be! Heath let him go!" Bianca yells as she pulls Kyle away from Heath and pushes him into the direction of Tamara. She then walked over to her husband and pulls him away from his other little brother.

"They stole my Ute!" Heath protests.

"I am sure that they would have apologised." Bianca huffs, she knew that sometimes Heath took things a little too far.

"Yea." Heath huffs, his two brothers had apologised several times. He just hadn't listened. He was far too mad to listen to the two of them apologising.

"Then this is where it ends." Bianca hisses as she glares angrily at Heath who is still glaring angrily at Casey.

"Fine!" Heath yells and barges out of room shoulder barging Kyle on the way out. Everyone knew that he would calm down but it would probably take a while. But eventually, he would forgive his two brothers.

"Hey honey." Kyle smiles and kisses Tamara. He had missed her, even if he was only away for a few hours. He was looking forward to spending the night with Tamara without worrying about what Casey what say.

"Hey baby." Tamara smiles, she nervously looks up at Casey hoping that the two of them had sorted out their differences. Luckily she receives a smile back from Casey which indicated her that him and Kyle had finally made up. She then also leans in for a kiss but this time it went on for a lot longer.

"Tam you can move into my room tomorrow." Kyle smiles, him and Casey had talked on the way home and Casey had said that it was alright with him if Tamara was to stay with them. He had realised that he was being very immature and he hoped that he would win back everyone's respect.

"Okay but maybe tomorrow, I'm tired." Tamara smiles lightly and kisses Kyle lightly n the cheek, it had been a long and eventful day and the last thing that she needed was to pack all her stuff and move it.

"Okay but you are staying here tonight right?' Kyle asks looking up at Tamara and smiling up at her. He loved it when Tamara stayed with him.

"Yes of course." Tamara smiles and smiles back at Kyle before going to help the other girls in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kyle smiles as he watched her walk into the kitchen with the girls, suddenly his life was heading into the direction that he wanted it to. He was starting to have a great relationship with all three of his brothers, he had an amazing girlfriend and possibly even a baby on the way and he was apart of a family, for the first time in a long time, he was happy at where his life was.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks later

Kyle and Casey were currently rubbing the back of their heads. Heath hadn't stopped hitting them on the back of the heads whenever he went past them, that was whenever Brax wasn't around. It felt like it was never going to end. He had also been playing pranks on them, and they were over it.

"Come on Heath. Please give us a break. It has been two weeks can't you please let it go, we've said sorry a hundred times, and we've got you beers whenever you want when are you going to stop hitting us?" Casey groans, This had gone on for far too long and even though both the boys knew that what they did was wrong they both didn't think that their payback would still be going on.

"When I feel like it." Heath laughs and whacks both his brothers on the heads again. He was enjoying this.

"Hey, I said nothing. Why'd you hit me?" Kyle asks, he hadn't said anything so why was he hit?

"Cause I felt like it." Heath laughs and once again hits his brothers on their heads. Just then Tamara and Denny walk in. Denny and Casey had been dating for about a week, and they were already all over each other. It was a much different house now, Kyle had moved back in as he and Casey were finally getting along and with Denny and Casey together Kyle and Tamara were closer than ever even though they still didn't know who the Dad of Tamara's baby was.

"Oi leave them alone Heath!" Tamara hisses as she walks up to him and shoves him away from the boys, she knew that he was their big brother, but sometimes he took things a little too far. Everyone was sick of him giving them grief. It had been two weeks. He had to move past it. "Hey, baby." She smiles down at Kyle who smiles up at her and kisses her.

"Hey babe, thanks for sticking up for me." He smiles as she sits on his lap. He was so happy at where his life was at at the moment! He and Casey were best friends, and he had the best girlfriend in the world who was pregnant. She was bringing a little Braxton into the world whether it was his to Caseys was still uncertain. However, he was looking forward to that moment no matter whose kid it was.

"No worries Ky. I'll always be here to protect you from your big boofhead of a brother" Tamara smiles as Kyle kisses her again, but this kiss went for a lot longer, and the two were only interrupted when Casey chucked a cushion at Kyle's head. "Oi douchebag time to get the parental test done." Casey laughs. Kyle huffs and stands up and grabs Tamara's hand.

"Jerk." Kyle huffs and starts walking to the car. He has a small smile on his face though, Casey and his brother relationship had grown they were always calling each other names. It was like they had lived their whole lives as brothers.

"Bitch." Casey laughs as he shoves Kyle to the door. Denny slaps his arm as the four of them laugh and get into Casey's car. Kyle was about to get into the driver's seat when Casey noticed. "Don't even think about it, no one drives this car but Me, Brax and Heath." Casey laughs as he shoves Kyle away and he gets in the passenger's side instead.

"So all your brothers but me?" Kyle laughs lightly. He knew Casey was only kidding. The two of them had been continuously mucking around with each other.

"Yea cause they can drive without looking in the mirror to check that they look alright." Casey laughs as he starts to drive to the hospital. In the back, the two girls were rolling their eyes they knew that this would turn into an argument.

"I can drive, and I don't look in the mirror, it happened one time, and the only reason that I did it was to check that I had nothing in my teeth!" Kyle protests. He was a good driver, and he didn't always look in the mirror despite what all his brothers say. Why did his brothers repeatedly give him grief? Was it like a fun game to them?

"Yea sure you don't." Casey laughs, knowing that he is getting under his brother's skin which wasn't that hard.

"Will you..." Kyle starts but is interrupted by Tamara.

"Alright, ladies, now your both big boys alright you've proven that now how about you two shut your mouths and kiss and makeup. Casey leave Kyle only because you're acting like a bit of an arse and baby you do look in the mirror a lot" Tamara smirks and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

Both the boys huff at this but can't help but smile. "Told ya," Casey smirks always having to the last word. Kyle rolls his eyes and turns up the radio.

"Boys... complete idiots." Denny laughs as Tamara leans back. The two girls laugh at that much at the annoyance of their boyfriends.

"Tell me about it." Tamara laughs.

The two boys shake their heads but smile at each other they had both found amazing girlfriends, and they loved them. Even in the tricky situation that they were in they all knew that it would work out they were all so close now.

"Heath you need to leave them alone okay, they are about to take the test, and it's going to take 3 or so days to get the results. They are both going to be extremely anxious okay, Kyle especially since it's his girlfriend carrying the baby. Just leave them alone yea you've had your fun." Brax sighs. He knew that his oldest younger brother had still been making the younger two pay for what they did. It had to stop.

"No way, they stole my Ute, stole my money and made me panic about where my baby was. I'm not going to make them forget it." Heath huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. In his opinion, his little brothers hadn't learned their lesson yet.

Brax rolls his eyes, why was his brother so immature? He had been pranking Casey and Kyle constantly. It had gone too far. "Heath seriously, last week you put pink hair dye in Kyle's shampoo bottle! It was so bad that he had to wear a hat at work because it wouldn't come out, he only got it out three days ago. Not to mention you stole all his clothes from his room while he was in the shower and took pictures of him as he ran into the lounge looking for them. With Casey, you put salt in his weetbix instead of sugar then later that day you locked him outside when he had gone to get the paper while he was only in a towel and don't even get me started on the Tabasco sauce situation." Brax moans, he looks to see Heath smirking, he was thrilled with himself. "It's not funny Heath you've taken it too far!" Brax hisses.

"They're just acting like a bunch of girls! The hair dye came out after four days, I gave Kyle his clothes back in the end, Casey made himself another bowl of weetbix and eventually got to door open by finding the key, and it was only like a teaspoon of Tabasco sauce, Kylie was acting like a baby." Heath huffs, he was confident that he did nothing wrong and he was going to get Brax to believe him.

"Heath! You are the big brother can't you act like it instead of making their lives hell and a teaspoon is a lot, he had to drink nearly two liters of milk to stop his throat from burning you're lucky he didn't end up in the hospital!" Brax hisses, how was he going to convince his brother that this had gone too far.

"They've got to learn!" Heath hisses, sure his brothers had, but he wouldn't put it past them to do it again.

"No you've got to learn, Heath you're acting like a bully. Not a big brother a bully, I get it they are a pain in your arse, I know this because they are a pain in mine as well, but there's a difference between payback and bullying, and you've crossed it." Brax hisses as he walks away, he hoped that Heath would finally get the message.

Casey, Kyle, Tamara, and Denny were all waiting for the doctor to get the tests done.

"Your hairs still a little bit pink babe." Tamara laughs as she runs her hands through Kyles har and can see that the roots are still slightly pink. She remembers how furious Kyle was with Heath but unfortunately, there was nothing that he could do, he was, unfortunately, the little brother.

"Great I've been washing it three times a day, and it's still not gone." Kyle huffs, Heath just had to pick relatively strong stuff, why couldn't he choose one that comes out after a day?

"I think it suited you and it brought out your eyes." Casey laughs only to be hit by Denny. He was lucky that it was him that ended up with the pink hair but he had still laughed his head off when Kyle had run out of the bathroom with only a towel on to scream at Heath. His hair was bright pink! Who could blame him?

"Bite me," Kyle replies. He was not in the mood. Heath had been giving them grief for so long, and both he and Casey were beyond sick of it! He was meant to be the big brother couldn't he give it a rest!

"Baby, it's going to be okay. Look Heath will leave you alone eventually." Tamara smiles and kisses Kyle on the cheek, Casey reaches over and lightly whacks Kyle on the head and gives him a reassuring smile. He was sick of Heath giving them grief too. He never knew when to stop.

"Kyle, Casey, and Tamara you're up." Nate smiles as the three stand up and follow him with Denny who was holding Casey's hand. They all walk into the room ready to get the tests done to find out who the father of the baby is going to be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you once again to FrankElza for looking through this for me. It really means a lot.**

Casey, Denny, Kyle, and Tamara walk into the house to see Heath sitting on the couch. Kyle and Casey look at each other briefly not wanting to be hit again by their older brother. Tamara knew that these three had to sort this out.

"Hey, Heath," Tamara calls out.

"Tam," Casey hisses; he just wanted to sneak into his room and ignore his brother.

'Babe," Kyle whispers.

Heath didn't seem like he was going to forgive either of them any time soon.

"Oh: hey," Heath sighs.

He had been having a long think about his fight with his brothers, and he had finally come to the conclusion that his brothers had suffered enough.

"Look, I forgive you," Heath says with a sigh.

"You forgive us? You dyed Kyle's hair pink, took all his clothes while he was in the shower, and practically shoved hot sauce down his throat. As for me..." Casey starts only to be interrupted by Kyle.

"Dude: he forgave us! Don't push him," Kyle hisses.

Heath had forgiven them which meant that he wasn't going to get a sore head whenever he and Heath were in the same room and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Ha, the hot sauce one was funny, your face went so red I thought it was on fire."

Denny laughs lightly but stops as Kyle glares at her. He had not found it funny at all.

"No. I don't care! You should be saying sorry!" Casey barks.

He and Kyle had to go through so much shit, all because their older brother couldn't forgive them earlier and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

Heath rubs his lips together. He was never the best at saying that he was sorry especially when he had to admit that he was wrong and that the others were right.

Heath looks between his brothers and sees two very different emotions: Casey was angry and frustrated, while Kyle was nervous, in which Heath could only assume was due to how Kyle thought he might react. After all Kyle had copped the worst of his revenge and Heath knew that it was wrong considering everyone knew that Casey would have been the ringleader.

"Look: what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry," Heath apologies while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"There you go," Tamara smiles, as she holds onto her boyfriend's hand, "Now, how about a brotherly hug?"

Tamara laughs slightly, knowing that she was pushing it with the brotherly hug remark. Denny can't help but smile at the comment for she knew that none of them would want to hug either.

All three of the boys reply at the same time: ""No!"

All was forgiven, but Braxton's didn't hug each other; it was unheard of.

"Oh, you're all such tough guys aren't you?" Tamara laughs as she kisses Kyle on the cheek and pulls him towards their bedroom.

Heath watches them leave and can't help but smile. Now that he wasn't mad at his brothers anymore he had to admit that it was great to see Kyle and Tamara comfortable together. The two of them had nothing to hide from anymore.

* * *

Five hours later

Tamara and Kyle were still in the bedroom, watching TV. Well, Kyle was watching TV as he sat on the bed, while Tamara was going through all the clothes laying them out on the bed. They had been sorting them out for the last four hours even setting up the cot and changing table. They knew it was a little early, but at least they were prepared.

Tamara turns to Kyle who looks like he is starting to fall to sleep.

"Baby," she calls, wanting to get her boyfriends attention.

"Mmm?" Kyle replies but doesn't move his tired eyes away from the TV.

It had been a big day, and he just wanted a little bit of time to chill, especially when Brax had him working for the next week.

"Would you prefer a boy or a girl?" Tamara asks as he turns to her boyfriend seriously.

She knew that Kyle would love the baby no matter what the gender was but she wondered if he had a preference.

"I don't care," Kyle replies as he smiles lightly and shuts his eyes again; he would be happy with either a boy or a girl.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE?!" Tamara screams; instantly thinking he did not care about her baby.

Being startled by his girlfriend's scream, Kyle jolts awake.

"I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl," Kyle replies; confused why Tamara got angry about him saying that and little did he know that Tamara had only just started.

"So, do you not care or mind?!" Tamara yells questioning her boyfriend.

"Babe, they mean the same thing," Kyle whispers to her running his hands down her arm trying to calm her down; having no clue how things had got to this point.

"NO THEY DON'T KYLE!" Tamara screams and shoves her boyfriend away before trying to find her bag.

"Where's my bag!" she questions, now in a frustrated mood, which is only topped off by not being able to find her bag.

"I don't know Tammie, but they do mean the same thing. If you look up synonyms for care, you'll find mind," Kyle tries to explain to his girlfriend.

"I don't need a walking thesaurus, Kyle!" Tamara screams and keeps looking for her bag, "I need my bag!"

Tamara manages to find her bag in the corner and grabbing it, rushes out of the bedroom.

"Babe!" Kyle calls in panic and runs after her.

He didn't want her to leave, especially after the heated and very confusing discussion they'd just had.

"Just leave me alone, Kyle!" Tamara screams and races out the door.

Kyle turns to his family feeling extremely confused. His mouth hangs open, but no words come out; he was bewildered!

Suddenly the door opens, and Tamara comes charging back in.

"I need a lift!" she demands then rushes out and waits for someone to take her.

Kyle was about to grab his keys when Ricky stops him.

"I'll drive her," she offers and laughs.

Ricky sensed that Tamara's hormones would have been high and she would also be tired and keeping Kyle away from that would allow Tamara to settle down; the two of them would make up by tomorrow or maybe later that night.

"What did you do?" Heath laughs at his little brother who still looks extremely confused.

"I don't know! All I know was that I was about to go to sleep and I think I answered a question wrong then she started yelling at me," Kyle explains.

It all escalated very quickly; maybe he was to blame?

"Oh Kylie, looks like your girl is going to be very emotional during her pregnancy and it's only early as well. Oh, what fun you will have," Brax laughs, ruffling the back of his brother's head.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to call Tamara to check up on her when his phone was ripped out of his hand.

"Brax: what the hell! Give it back!" he demands, but it's too late; Brax had already chucked the phone to Bianca who put it in her bag.

Kyle stares at them and is more than a bit annoyed.

"I need to check on her!" he snaps.

"Will you chill out Kylie, I'm beginning to think that you're the one with hormones," Heath announces; giving his brother a rather annoying grin.

"Kyle, she just ran out of here. Now there is still a chance that you may have said something stupid, but there is also a chance that she just got a little bit hormonal. Now just leave her to figure it out, and it will all work out for the best," Bianca explains.

If the whole pregnancy was going to be like this, then they all had a long road ahead.

"Fine; I'll be in my room," Kyle huffs and walks off to his room.

* * *

Kyle was worried that maybe this was his fault and maybe he did say that wrong thing, he just needed her to know that he loved her. He slams the door behind him and immediately walks up to his bed where the baby clothes were.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Kyle, can I come in please?" Bianca asks from the other side.

Kyle was thankful it was Bianca and not one of his brothers who were both really annoying him at the moment.

"Yeah Bee; come on in," Kyle sighs, as he places the piece of clothing that he had just picked up back on the bed.

He turns around to see her walk in and is happy to see that she shut the door behind her; giving them privacy.

"Kyle, are you okay? Are you worried about the results?" Bianca asks.

Kyle was moody sometimes sure, but he had never really gone off like he had just then.

"What: no; I'm fine!" Kyle protests, but a look from Bianca silences him.

He had been holding the truth in since they had got the tests done and he guessed now was when he was going to let it out.

"Maybe a bit... I mean I'll stay with Tamara no matter what but what if this kid is Casey's? What am I meant to do then; act like I'm not the kid's Uncle? I mean what is the kid going to call me: Uncle Dad? I mean this..." Kyle rambles.

"Ky," Bianca laughs lightly, but Kyle doesn't stop rambling.

"Kid is going to be so confused..." Kyle continues.

He hardly ever got like this, but he had so much on his mind he had to let it out.

"Kyle!" Bianca sighs.

She had to make him feel better; had to let him know that everything was going to be okay.

"Am I the Dad? Am I the Uncle, or will I be the stepdad...?"

"Kyle Daniel Braxton!" Bianca yells, finally getting Kyle's attention, "Ky, no matter what, this baby will be born into a loving family, and if the baby is Casey's, then that baby will have an amazing Dad who just happens to be his Uncle. I know you, Kyle; you're great with kids. You know you're great with kids!" Bianca explains, trying to calm her little brother in law down, who she had never seen speak that many words in the amount of time before.

"There are many different families in the world Kyle. All with different stories, and no matter how crazy each family's stories are, as long as there is love then everything works itself out," Bianca assures; baring a smile as she nudges Kyle lightly.

"Does Tamara know that you think this?" she asks; thinking back to what the fight might have been about.

Kyle drops his head and lightly shakes his head.

"She...she thinks I'm fine with it. I told her I was, but that was before we got the tests done. Now that they're actually done... it just feels so real Bee. The worst thing... I just have a feeling like the baby isn't going to be mine, it's going to be another cruel joke like I've had though my whole life. I was a mistake. I was picked on all through high school and now... now I feel like I won't get the family I always wanted," Kyle mumbles softly as a few tears fall from his eyes which he quickly wipes away.

"I know that if the kid is Casey's, then I will always be there, but it's not the same as being its Dad. Not a stepdad, not an Uncle Dad but a Dad; that's all I've ever wanted!" Kyle sobs lightly.

Bianca stares at Kyle and pulls him into a hug letting him shake in her arms. He wasn't crying hard, but she could certainly feel a few tears dropping on her back. She then pulls away and looks Kyle in the eyes.

"You listen here: you were not a mistake okay! I don't care what anyone tells you, and those losers that picked on you at school don't even deserve you thinking about them. Listen, Kyle: we are here for you; we are your family. I promise you that whether this kid is yours or not, you will be a Dad and your kid will love you," Bianca comforts and gives Kyle a smile, in which he lightly smiles back.

"I'm just so confused; my head's spinning!" Kyle mumbles, and picks up the baby blanket that they had bought and holds it tightly in his hands.

"That's understandable Kyle. It would be a confusing situation for anyone; let alone a 22-year-old. You just need to remember that we are all here for you. If you ever need anything or you are worried about anything: we are always here for you," Bianca explains.

She needed Kyle to understand that they were all here for him no matter what.

"Thanks, Bee," Kyle smiles.

He was so lucky to have a sister in law like Bianca, and lucky to have Ricky too.

"No worries Ky; that's what I'm here for," Bianca explains, and pulls Kyle into another tight hug before walking towards the exit of the room where before leaving turns back to Kyle and chucks him his phone.

"Call her if you want, but if you do call her, please tell her what's on your mind; she'll understand," Bianca suggests and smiles at Kyle one last time before finally exiting the room.

Kyle stares down at his phone wondering if he should call Tamara or not. He had a lot that he had to get off his chest and tell her what he had just talked about with Bianca, but over the phone probably wasn't the best place to talk about it. Instead Kyle unlocks his phone and types a message:

I love you xx

Kyle just hoped that that was enough to show Tamara that he cared.


End file.
